


Legend In The Stars

by C_H



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fi is a sarcastic and sassy boss, Ganon just needs attention, Ghirahim is a sassy ass loser, I'm Bad At Tagging, Link is a sassy ass cutie, M/M, Neutral Ghirahim, Sad Ending, Skyward Sword, Why can't they all be friends?, Zelda isn't annoying hopefully, breath of the wild - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_H/pseuds/C_H
Summary: Based in outer space, Hyrule is now an artificially made planet surrounded by a biosphere, capable of keeping human life. The Hyrulians once lived on earth but they were driven out by Ganon. But even with their home destroyed- they lived on.And Ganon wasn't pleased.The Twili are lead by Ganon, who's main goal is total control over Hyrule, the only one standing in his way is a young boy who is prophesied to end his life. In desperation, the leader of the Twili will do what he can to get rid of the one obstacle keeping him from the secrets of Hyrule.Even if it means relying on a Pirate with a reputation of back-stabbing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey you clicked on it! Thank you so much you are amazing!!
> 
> I started this thinking "There are not enough Ghiralink fics out there and this problem needs to be fixed ASAP. So here I am~
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or if it's just a really bad fic in general? I'm so nervous about this it isn't even funny. I'll try my very hardest to update regularly and make this a really good story for my fellow Ghiralink fans! You guys are the absolute best TuT
> 
> Please let me know what you think, if you hate it- tell me what I can do to make it better! If you love it- praise me because I need reassurance that I'm not writing shit.
> 
> This chapter is mostly me just writing what comes to mind? Trying to get a feel for it. I'll be writing the next one right away, i'm just posting this now because beginnings are my least favorite thing ever. So hard to do x-x Sorry if it's kind of short, again, just trying to get it started. I'll be writing longer chapters for sure in the future. Hopefully the next one I'm writing will be longer? It's p long so far.
> 
> Thank you~ And enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own LoZ or any of its characters.

The only thing he could see was darkness, and red. The young eight year old was breathing heavily, eyes blinking frantically, trying so hard to adjust to the darkness. The weight of a body was on him as he struggled to move. A small whine escaped from his lips as his hand landed in a wet substance. He pulled it back as soon as it made contact with his soft baby skin.

“Shhh, it’s okay, just be silent.” Came the voice of his mother. His eyes welled up with tears at the sound of her strained voice. “Don’t move.” She said, stern, but quietly. The smell of metallic iron filled his nose, growing stronger as the minutes drug on. Those minutes seemed to last a lifetime. Eventually, the blonde child could no longer keep quiet.

“Mom?” He whispered as quietly as he could. But no response came. He shifted under her weight, like he had before, trying to rouse a response of some kind. But none came, only silence, and unmoving weight. Dread filled his chest as he heard footsteps. He curled in on himself, trying to stay hidden under his mother, despite her lack of life.

He could hear voices in the distance, growing closer. The voices turned into murmurs, and eventually they were clear enough for him to hear.

“Do you smell that?” Someone, a man asked.

“Are you sure it isn’t you?” The other scoffed. The footfalls grew closer and closer, until the same voice stopped dead in front of where he and his mother were hidden.

“Oh my god.”

The blonde woke with a start. His ocean blue eyes blinking rapidly as he put a hand to his chest. His bed sheets were ruffled, one of his meany his pillows discarded to the side. He had broken out in a cold sweat, a sheen layering his forehead and arms. His eyes scrunched shut, trying to erase the images of his nightmare from his mind.

“Are you alright, sir?” The strange, yet soothing voice of Fi rang through his mind. Link’s hand moved to his ear, where a small headphone rested inside. Fi was his companion, and his voice. Everything he wanted to say was communicated through her. She was a superior form of human, a different species, sort of like an alien. At least, that’s what Link thought of the first time he saw her. To which she replied with a list of facts to prove him wrong, he could detect a hint of sas in her tone. Despite her lack of human emotion, she seemed more like a human than anyone he knew. 

He nodded his head in response to his Alien friend. Legs swinging over the edge of his bed, bare feet hitting the cold floor of his room. His clock read ten in the morning, to him that was still early, he sighed as he stood to his feet. Hair ruffled from the long night, he ran a hand through it as he yawned.

“Good.” Fi spoke again. “Breakfast is ready, Zelda has been waiting for you awaken. I am 97% positive she is in a foul mood due to your lazy tendency of over sleeping.” She said in an all too serious tone. Link gave a puzzled look, but accepted the facts all the same. It wasn’t unusual for Zelda to be annoyed by his sleeping habits. He quickly pulled on a pair of pants and tucked his slept in shirt into them before exiting his room, looking left and right down the hall before silently heading towards the kitchen.

The Palace was large, and he often got lost in it as a child. Even still he could get lost, thankfully Fi would tell him where to turn and what doors to go through. His mind wandered back to his dream, the day his mother died, he was found by palace guards. The king, Geapora apparently knew his mother well, which is why he was taken in by him. He wasn’t entirely sure what their relationship was, but he couldn’t remember much about his mother anyway, he tried not to think about it much. He had asked Geapora about her once, but all he said was that she was a beautiful woman, and a dear friend of his. So he didn’t bother asking him again.

When he made it to the kitchen, he took in a breath and pushed open the door, greeted by the smell of breakfast and the many sounds of the kitchen staff, endlessly preparing food. His eyes scanned the room before he weaved his way through the chefs of the kitchen, picking off pieces of fruit and other breakfast foods and popping them in his mouth. Very rarely did he ever let the chefs serve him themselves, much to their dismay. He just didn’t like the idea of it. He was greeted by a few of the workers as he got his own plate of food and nodded at each of them, before exiting the kitchen and entering the dining room.

“Finally.” Was the first thing he heard when he walked through the door. Zelda was seated at the small breakfast table, her food sitting in front of her, probably cold by now. Standing next to her was Fi, her face was emotionless like usual. “I’ve been sitting here forever, but I honestly expected to have to wait even longer. So this is better than normal.” The blonde girl huffed before smiling, “Good morning, Link.”

Said male nodded at her in response, just like he did for everyone else, and sat down across from her. Zelda was like a sister to him. Geapora had treated them both as his children, despite Zelda being his only child by blood. She was a few years older than himself. She was a bit protective, but despite that, she was a wonderful older sister. They got along very well and often got in trouble together as children. Where there was one, the other was not far behind.

He put a forkful of eggs in his mouth as he listened to Zelda’s morning speech about pleasant nothingness. Sometimes he would hum in response to something she would say, to which she would smile widely at. She was always happy when he made some form of sound. Since the day they found him he had hardly said a word. He didn’t have an exact reason, all he knew was that ever since then he has found speaking a pointless idea. Zelda greatly disagreed and often tried to get him to crack, she had succeeded a few times, at this point it was more of a game than anything.

“Hey Link, did you hear that dad is sending out another fleet to the Twili region? Solely for scouting purposes, but it’s still kind of interesting don’t you think? He’s worried about something so silly, the Twili haven’t attacked us for years.” Zelda’s voice cut through his thought process, he blinked a few times, Twili was Hyrule's greatest enemy, he didn’t know much about them, other than what Fi would tell him. She often said that they had no real home, unlike Hyrule, which was a large artificially made piece of land with a biosphere dome surrounding them, providing the gravitational force and required oxygen for human life. The Twili were different, they had one main ship that was known as the Twilight, he wasn’t aware of their king’s name, or if they even had a king, all he knew was that Geapora feared them greatly.

“It is most likely for safety precautions. His majesty is right to be careful.” Fi spoke. “The Twili are not to be taken lightly, they have been trying to take over Hyrule for hundreds of years.

“Yeah yeah, but they have failed several times in a row, I see no reason to be afraid of such a pathetic kind.” Zelda put her elbow on the table, pushing her now empty plate to the side, “I’d like to go with sometime, and see them for myself. I want to know what father is so afraid of.”

Link shook his head at her, even if they were a weak nation, anything that Geapora feared must be quite scary.

“I agree with Master Link.” Fi spoke once more, “It is not a good idea for you to go. As the heir of Hyrule you must be kept safe from any threat. No matter how little.” Zelda just sighed in response. The rest of breakfast went on rather quietly, much to Link’s pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, wrote out another one! And it's longer! Yay~
> 
> Thanks to all of you who read the first chapter and especially those who left a kudos and comments! You're all so nice and it really encouraged me to keep on writing.
> 
> This chapter issss kind of more filler for me to get into the story? And to figure out Link's character and such, which I think I've got down. It was a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

That afternoon, Link found himself outside, or at least as outside as you could get in a biosphere surrounded mass of...whatever, he honestly didn’t know, fake land? He was currently in one of the large trees outside the palace. One leg lazily hanging off the side of a branch, book in hand. It was about noon and all he could see when he looked up was the sight of stars and other planets. The Biosphere was like a one sided mirror. From the outside it looked blurry, the only way to get in was through one of the many landing bridges built around the outside. People from all different planets often visited, but never had Link gone outside of Hyrule. When inside of the biosphere, you could see clearly outside, and gaze upon the other planets with ease. It was soothing for him to look at, he often found himself daydreaming of being out in space, adventuring.

“Master Link, Zelda is looking for you. She would like to know if you want to go to the edge of the dome. I advise against it, Sir Geapora does not like it when you two wander out of the palace grounds.” Fi’s robotic voice cut through the silence once again, she had an act for doing that. He was pulled out of his daze and looked down at the blue haired girl.

“But it’s incredibly enjoyable…” He murmured quietly, swinging his legs to hang off the tree branch, sliding off, planting both feet on the solid ground. Grinning at Fi he said, or rather thought his thanks to her. She nodded at him.

“Please be cautious sir. It is dangerous to wander to far.” She informed him. He only nodded in response and left his companion to go find Zelda, she was waiting for him in the courtyard of the palace, when she spotted him her face lit up into a large smile. The girl, despite her motherly attitude towards him, was still his best friend and was just as much of a child as he remembered to be, even if she was almost twenty one years old, she didn’t seem like it. Link himself was eighteen, and could hardly believe it.

When he made it to her, they both started off towards the edge of the dome without a word. As kids they often went to the edge of Hyrule. It was a beautiful sight. Like looking through a big window that lead to outer space. They often pretended they were captains of spaceships and brave adventurers. Even now, they would laugh about those times. Both of the silently wished it would still happen.

“I can’t wait until father lets me go out.” Zelda broke their comfortable silence, Link looked up at her from his spot on the ground. She was standing at the edge of the dome, looking out at the stars. “When he does, I’ll take you with me. And we’ll explore everything, just like we always planned. Doesn’t that sound wonderful?” She looked back at the blonde. His eyes softened and he smiled at his older sister.

“It does.” He spoke softly, enjoying the way her eyes lit up at the sound of his voice. She laughed lightly and went to take a seat beside him in the soft green grass. Link laid down, putting his arms behind his head and gazed up at the stars. She did the same.

“Zelda and Link, famous space adventurers.” She said out loud

Link snorted at her words, famous? “Isn’t that stretching it a bit? Is there such thing as a famous space adventurer? Do people really care?” He asked her, ocean blue eyes gazing at her face.

“Of course!” She sat up on her hands, looking down at her adoptive brother with a look of ‘listen to this’ “We could be known for adventuring unknown places of space. It’s easy to become famous.” Link raised an eyebrow at her. “All we have to do is blow something up.” She paused, “Well, not literally blow it up, although that is an option. I mean out of proportion. We could make a big deal out of something that really isn’t. That’s how everyone becomes famous.”

She had a point. A lot of scientists only became known after discovering a new species of plant, only to find it was only a common weed. He had even heard of a man claiming to have found a new planet, but it was found out to be false weeks later. Link just shook his head at her and closed his eyes, once more. Enjoying the few minutes of silence that followed.

“Or, we could be like that space Pirate.” Zelda once again spoke up. Link cracked an eye open to show he was listening. “That famous one-man Space Pirate. His bounty is ridiculously high right now. No one even has a photograph of him. I keep hearing he wears lipstick like a girl though, sounds like a freak.” Link chuckled at her grossed out face. Disregarding the rest of her quiet mumbling, instead he enjoyed the sound of her voice, rather than the words it was forming. Closing his eyes the young adult drifted off into a light sleep.

He dreamed of several things in that short span of time. He dreamed of clouds, and blue sky. Blue sky that shifted and changed from a bright blue to a shallow purple and orange mixture of cold and warm feelings. But the scene changed rapidly, red invaded and took over the perfectly harmonized orange and purple. Darkness consumed it whole, and he was left with nothing.

He found himself standing alone, he looked left and right but there was thing to look at. Just left, and right. He attempted to walk forward, only to find his feet stick to the ground. He pulled and pulled but a slimy substance held him in place, and was slowly pulling him further into the ground. His blue eyes blinked rapidly in fear, he tried to call out but his voice was ironically stuck in his throat.

The last thing he saw before being startled awake was the sight of red and white diamonds in the distance. This was the second time the blonde found himself waking up in a cold sweat. Zelda had a hold of his shoulder, a worried look painted across her face. Link was breathing heavy, as if he had just run a marathon. He ran a hand through his thick blonde hair and shook his head back and forth, trying to get rid of the intruding thoughts his odd dream had produced.

“Are you alright?” Zelda asked him, worry laced in her voice. “You woke up with quite a start. I thought you wet yourself or something.” This got a scoff out of him. He only nodded to tell her he was indeed fine, and had not lost control of his bladder.

A few more ‘are you okay?’s later, he and Zelda found themselves walking back towards the palace. Zelda was chattering non-stop as usual, forgetting his strange dream all together. Once they got back, the blonde girl excused herself and left Link to himself.

The blonde wet his lips as he wandered around the grounds. It was already later in the day, and he was quite tired, despite his short nap from before. He stretched his arms above his head, tan shirt lifting to reveal his not so toned stomach. His blue eyes squeezing shut as his muscles stretched out. As small sigh escaping his lips when he let his arms fall back down to his sides. He often found himself tired, more often than what should be considered healthy, but Geapora just waved it off as ‘Growing up’. Which Link found ridiculous, he probably had some rare health problem no one knew about. He’d figure it out someday and say ‘I told you so’ as loud as he could.

With a long sigh, the blonde began wandering towards his room, which was located in the west wing of the palace, that much he knew. He was never the brightest bulb in the box, as Fi would kindly point out- every day. The thought made him sigh once again. He wasn’t very direction savvy, so she had to come find him, and he’d get an earful of ‘you should really carry a map with you, or maybe a compass? Not that that’d help hahahahaha.’ He should really find a better assistant. Or whatever she was. Friend? That sounded better.

Link made it to the west wing and successfully found his own bedroom, at least that’s what he thought, until he opened the door to the broom closet. He stood there staring at the mops and buckets, practically mocking his very existence. His cheek twitched in annoyance as the door was promptly slammed shut. He looked left and right before deciding left looked the most promising. Which only lead him even farther from his destination. Maybe the reason he was so tired all the time was because he spent ninety percent of his day running around the large halls of his home looking for his bedroom. He should time himself sometime and see how long he spends lost in his own house.

His left hand landed on a doorknob and under his breath he mumbled “This has to be it.” Before pulling it open. He was incredibly pleased with himself to find his own bedroom, without the help of his blue clad friend. Although as soon as he stepped a single foot into his room her voice rang in his ear through the small intercom.

“Took you long enough.” She spoke in her normal monotone voice. Link hung his head in defeat and trudged the rest of the way into his room and flopping face down into his bed, a groan of annoyance filling the silence.

“Although I am impressed you found it on your own this time.” Fi came from who knows where, standing beside his bed. “I have recorded that you have slept a total of 18 hours out of the 24 in the day. I recommend adjusting your sleeping cycle to that of a normal human being. I understand you love for the Sloth and it’s lifestyle, but you must understand they are animals and actually need those hours. You on the other hand only need eight to properly function in a day.”

By the time she finished talking Link had pulled one of the many pillows he possessed over his head. He’d much rather suffocate than be insulted by an alien for the millionth time. Although she did have a point. Maybe he could get a species change. Was that a thing? With technology these days, you never know.

“Although you do travel as fast as them, 6.5 feet a minute. It’s quite impressive honestly.”

“Fi, please.” He mumbled from under his pillow blockade.

“My apologies, just pointing out the facts.” She didn’t sound very sincere about that, but he’d take it. He pulled the pillow off his head and pushed himself up.

“It’s always dark here anyway, it doesn’t matter when I’m asleep or awake.” He pointed out, giving Fi a ‘please don’t pull out a list of reasons why I’m wrong’ kind of look. To which, she didn’t catch.  
“Your sleep patterns should be based on time, not daylight.”  
“Can’t you let me be right for once in my life?” He whined.

“Of course not sir, that’d be an insult to my kind.” He raised an eyebrow at her in response. “Whatever that might be, of course.”

“We’ll find out someday.” He smiled at her. “And maybe there’s someone out there that’s like you.”

“I respectfully disagree, there hasn’t been anyone like me recorded in my history.” Fi spoke as she went ahead and left the room as Link wormed his way under the covers of his bed. Noting the lack of a snarky remark from his blue alien friend.

“I’m sure there’s someone.” He spoke to her, knowing she could hear him loud and clear. “If we ever get out of here. Become famous adventurers like Zelda always says, our first mission will be to find someone like you, Fi. I promise.” He yawned as he finished his sentence.

Starting to drift back off into the world of dreams and nightmares, he heard Fi’s voice one last time.

“Thank you, sir.”

***

The Pirate king sighed in annoyance as he put his feet up on the table. His long legs crossing, one over the other. Head tilting to the side as his dark eyes glued to the rather small and unfashionable man sitting across from him. He had been fairly busy that particular morning, only to be “Summoned” to an “Important meeting” that could “Change his lifestyle” not that he wanted it changed. Ghirahim had the perfect life. Being the most feared pirate in the galaxy was enough to satisfy his great need for attention, or at least that’s what he believed.

The man’s name was Zant, the first thing he thought when he heard it was something along the lines of “How unfortunate.” The self proclaimed pirate king looked at his perfectly done up nails to show his disinterest in what the strange looking life form in front of him was saying.

“So, if I find a scrawny little boy and kill him. You’ll give me, what exactly?” Ghira asked him, eyes shifting up to meet nothing but a mask, covering the other man’s face. His upper lip twitched in annoyance, eye contact was essential for proper conversation, and this man found it okay to cover his face? Rude. Not only was it rude, it was also the ugliest thing he had ever seen. Save for that strange map salesman he came across once, what was his name? Tingly? He couldn’t remember. Although the thought of constantly popping his stupid balloon brought a small smile to the pale man’s face.

“Not kill, his majesty wants him brought here unharmed. If you successfully do this, you get whatever you want. Lord Ganon is very eager to get rid of him. He’ll give you any amount of fame or money that you could want, buy you a new ship, give you a proper crew instead of that ridiculous thing you call, a ‘one man crew’?. You could even ask for a position in his ranks and you’d get it.” Zant spoke proudly, crossing his arms across his chest, his baggy sleeves getting in the way. Ghira’s eyes followed his movement with his eyes.

“Right….” The space pirate sighed, pulling his long legs down off the table, tongue darting out from between his lips to wet them. “I’ll pass on the job offer sweet cheeks, a crew will get me nowhere, working alone is the best life, my one man crew is good enough, otherwise my ship will get all stuffy.” He scrunched his nose. “But. Money is a tempting offer. Money without a cap, is even more so.” His lips turned upward into a smirk. “Let the boss know that I’ll, hmm, get to it, as soon as it’s convenient.”

Zant’s eyes narrowed under his mask. “Indeed. I’m sure he’ll be pleased to know that you are setting out to find the prophesied child, as soon as possible.” Ghirahim raised his eyebrows at the man, before nodding his head in silent agreement.

He was more than ready to leave Twili territory. He had been drug there under unwilling circumstances. He would have refused the offer if it was given by anyone else, but even the great pirate king Ghirahim was smart enough to not mess with the Lord of Twili. When he got to the main deck of the Twilight, his small spaceship was resting next to several other, much larger ships. The Pirate sighed in annoyance, yes his ship was small, but he had owned it for his entire life.

When he got himself on board, he sat himself down in the pilot’s seat, ever since he could remember he was always alone. Never had the famous Pirate Lord need any crew members or help. Just himself was enough. With a few taps on his control panel, an image of a blonde Hylian boy appeared on the screen.

“Hello blondie~” He cooed. “To the beautiful sky dome we go.” He mumbled to himself, white lips curling into a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm. So. Sorry.
> 
> This is so late like what?!  
> I have no excuse except for being super distracted by Breath Of The Wild. I was playing non-stop during my free time. It's just SO GOOD.  
> Sidon tho- holy shit.
> 
> Anyways- I know this is kinda short, I've been hoping to get longer chapters up and stay at a consistent length. But I felt so bad for not getting a chapter up!!! So I just decided to give you this. Really hope you all like it! Comments and tips are welcome!
> 
> Thanks so much for the comments~ They give me inspiration to keep going, I love you all!

Link was the kind of person to get impatient and rather bored at unnatural speeds. His attention was often pulled from one thing to another in a matter of seconds. Which was what was happening at this very moment. It had been a few days and he found himself sitting down, cross legged in the middle of the palace courtyard. His chin resting in his hand, arm balanced on his left knee. A long sigh left his lips as he watched Zelda get instructed on the art of bow-and-arrow. 

“Sighing will only get you a negative reaction, sir. Sitting there and pouting will get you nowhere and will also prove to lower your chances of winning in a battle against any form of creature.” Fi spoke to him from her place beside him. Her arms folded one of the other. “At this rate you would even lose to a chipmunk.”

This only caused him to sigh again. He looked up at her, his bottom lip jutting out every so slightly. Her blue eyes made eye contact with his own, the stare down lasted for what seemed like minutes before his eyes began to water in pain, begging for relief. As if to let him win, Fi looked away, a smug look spread across the blond’s face as he also turned away and went back to watching his sister practice. He wasn’t quite sure why they were forced to do this. Hyrule hadn’t been attacked for years, no one dared try, the dome was to secure to break through. Link had to admit, Geapora was quite a paranoid man, just as Zelda said all the time.

“Despite your natural talent and wielding a sword, you should join Zelda and practice shooting. Your aim could use some work. We don’t want a repeat of last time.” Fi spoke up once again. Link visibly flinched at the mention of his aim, ‘it could use some work’ was an understatement. The last time he had held a bow in his hand, he missed the target so badly that it hit the top of a flagpole, it was still up there. There was also a time when he pulled the string back to hard and it snapped and hit him in the face. The bruise he got from it was not pretty.

“If I pick up another bow Fi, I’ll kill myself.” He said out loud in all seriousness. Fi gave him a look that screamed laughter, he could see it behind her stoic eyes.

“The only way to improve is to try.” She replied.

“The only way to die is to try.” He snipped back.  
She just shook her head and gave up. Another win in his book, which was rare. If there was anything he was a pro at, it was being stubborn. His ocean blue eyes went back to the sky- if you could even call it that. Beyond the dome was the same old stars that he saw every day, and yet they still grabbed his undivided attention. For some strange reason, whenever he looked at them, he felt a pull. As if someone was calling to him, telling him to leave the safety of Hyrule and explore the far reaches of the galaxy.

He told Zelda about it once, but she told him he was just losing it. Which was very likely. But ever since then she would ask him about it. Everytime he was lost in the stars she would pull him back down and tell him that what he heard was just an illusion. He would always just nod his head in agreement and move on, or at least try to,

“Link.” His eyes pulled away from the sky at the sound of his name. Zelda was walking towards him, a grin spread across her face. “Why are you sitting out here still?”

“He’s pouting.” Fi spoke before he could even open his mouth.

“I was watching.” He corrected quickly. Zelda just gave him a knowing look.

“I see. Well it’s almost time for dinner, so why don’t we head inside? The Festival should start soon, we should go.” Link sighed, the food part sounded wonderful, but the Festival wasn’t something he looked forward to. Geopora never let them go, but Zelda was dead set on attending this year. The Festival itself was a yearly occurrence, celebrating the dome on its anniversary of completion. Link didn’t find celebrating a cage all that exciting, and he knew Zelda didn’t either, but she was one for festivities. So he nodded in response, which got a big grin from his sister.

“Wonderful!” She chirped. Extending a hand to help the blond to his feet, which he gladly accepted.

Dinner had gone rather quickly, most likely because Zelda ate as fast as she could and ended up pulling Link away from the table before he was even halfway through his dinner, much to his displeasure. Geopora hadn’t been there to eat with them, which wasn’t a surprise really, he had been awfully busy. He wasn’t sure if the man was even aware that he and Zelda were leaving, he would assume not, because he would have instantly refused the idea.

“Quickly Link, hurry up.” She spoke as if it was the end of the world. He drug his feet as they walked through the palace halls, Zelda guiding them down the correct path that lead to the gate. If she wasn’t there he would surely be lost by now.

By the time they got outside, the lights that rose like the sun when the morning came, were mostly off, in the distance you could see lights from the town. Illuminating the winding streets of the town. If he was being honest, the view was enough to take the blond’s breath away. The lights were warm and twinkled in the distance, it reminded him of the stars, but they were closer, so close that he could reach out and grab them. It warmed his heart, a soothing feelings rushing through his veins and bringing a feeling of peace.

Although it was hard to enjoy the view with Zelda pulling him down the hill and towards the festivities. His shoulder hurt from how quickly she was running, dragging him along behind her. With a huff, he picked up his pace, trying to get to the girls side, keeping his hand in hers. Not that he had much of a choice, she had him in a death grip.

“Finally showing some effort?” She teased as he fell into step beside her, he scrunched his nose at her in annoyance, at which she laughed lightly. When they got to the Marketplace, it was crowded. Crowded was a massive understatement in Link’s opinion. But he did have to admit, he found even the smallest of crowds a ‘massive crowd.’ But this was just ridiculous. Every step he took he was bumping shoulders with another person. The amount of ‘excuse me’s and ‘I’m sorry’s that were passed around were crazy.

“Zelda…” He began, tightening his grip on her hand so they wouldn’t get separated. “There are way too many people here.”

“Just relax, once we get through here there should be more room to breath. Just don’t let go.”  
“Obviously.”  
“Will you not be sassy for five minutes?” Zelda sighed through her nose.  
“I’m hungry.”  
“We just ate!”  
“You pulled me away before I could even take a second bite!”  
“Well you eat too slow!”

They bantered back and forth like that for a few minutes before Zelda finally caved and bought Link a cucco-shaped bread. Link always liked them, cucco’s were one of the many animals brought to Hyrule, but they had somehow become the Dome mascot. They were everywhere, ranging from pictures, ads, food, even the real animal was everywhere. Link made the mistake of kicking on on accident once. All it’s little friends swarmed him in an instant. Zelda had made fun of him for weeks after that, his face covered in scratches.

They had managed to get out of the big part of the crowd, Zelda was running from booth to booth, Link struggling to not let his hand slip from hers, it was rather warm out and it was causing his hand to sweat, which was both disgusting and uncomfortable. But he held on anyway, he and Zelda both knew the moment she let him go, Link would find himself lost like a stray puppy.

Popping the last of the cucco bread into his mouth and quickly finishing it off, he sighed, Zelda was standing beside him and admiring some random thing the booth had to offer. Link was more interested in the sights rather than the objects being sold. But he did find himself smiling at the sound of people bustling around and laughing. Something about the community maybe? He didn’t really know. His ocean blue eyes were drawn to a forming crowd to his right. Zelda was to preoccupied with the strange cucco charms hanging on the booth shelves, so he gently slipped his hand out of hers and wandered away.

He couldn’t possibly get lost when standing only a few feet away, right? As he got closer he peered over the top of the crowd of cheering people. His face dropped into one of puzzlement at the sight of a cucco, except this one was different. It had golden feathers and was strangely small. This is what people were excited about? He sighed and backed away from the sight. Turning around to return to his sister’s side, he found himself looking down a row of booths that were Zelda-less. He blinked a few times, brows furrowing. Where had she gone?

He wandered around the area for awhile. Finding himself lingering close to the golden cucco booth. Zelda always told him to stay in one place if he ever got lost and she would find him. Although the more the thought about it, the more he felt like a child. Was she his mother or something? He could take care of himself. If he just walked around he’d run into her eventually, right? Link considered it for a moment before coming to the final decision of exploring the festival himself.

The streets had definitely begun to fill up, waves of people walking up and down the streets of the Marketplace. It was as if all of Hyrule was there. The blond was trotting down the street, doing his best to avoid bumping shoulders and running into people. A few things had caught his eye and drew his attention. First he went to a booth advertising the Central Space Station. He found out that people from the CSS had come to the Dome to advertize their need for workers. Link took a flyer, but knew that it would never happen. Because Geapora would never allow it, and frankly he wasn’t all that interested, but it was polite.

The second thing that stole his attention was another forming crowd around one of the open buildings. Link couldn’t really tell what it was, so his curiosity got the better of him and he pushed himself through the group of cheering men. The shouts were extremely loud and the blond wasn’t sure what all the excitement was about. He peaked in through the large glass window of what he now realized to be a local hangout and raised a brow at the event being held inside.

Arm wrestling? The cheering was growing louder as the competition drug on. Link found himself entering the building, being pushed by the flow of the crowd. People were gathered around a table, yelling and in their hands were rupees, Link could only assume there was some gambling going on. The two people currently being bet on were in the midst of their competition. The size difference was rather ridiculous, Link noted. The larger, and pretty beefy man had dark brown hair and a scruffy chin, his brow had a sheen of sweat covering it, glistening when the light hit it right.

The other stuck out at a ridiculous level, it was almost laughable. He was strangely pale, the white, almost transparent color of his hair didn’t help the situation. It was styled in the most horrendous way Link had ever laid eyes upon, it covered half of his face. He had on a white body suit- or at least that’s what it looked like, and a gaudy red jacket that was unzipped and stopped a little short. The strangest thing about him was how thin he looked. Compared the man across from him he was like a twig, realistically, he should have lost by now.

Before he had the chance to look away, the man with zero fashion sense looked right at him. Their gazes locked for a brief moment before Link heard the most beautiful sound on earth. “Link!” Zelda had called from outside, the blond looked away from Mr. Pale and out the window of the building. Zelda waved at him and he smiled at her, waving back. She pushed her way inside and when they got close enough, their hands joined once again.

“When I turned around you were gone!” She squinted at him in annoyance, he gave her a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

“Sorry. I got distracted.” Link responded. The girl just sighed and shook her head, a laugh escaping her lips. He knew she wasn’t really mad. Before he could say anything else, a loud bang made both of them turn to look at the source. Link blinked a few times in honest surprise. The large beefy man, Mr. Beef, had lost. The back of his palm was touching the wooden table that they sat at, a look of pure shock written all over his face. Link couldn’t help but look at the victor, which was a mistake.

Dark eyes were locked onto ocean blue once again. It took the blond a moment to realize it, he felt his stomach churn under the man’s gaze. The uncomfortable feeling only doubled when his white lips tugged into a small smirk, mouth slightly parted, the man’s tongue slipped out to wet his lips. The blond followed the movement with his eyes before tearing his gaze away and back to his sister, who looked baffled. 

“There’s no way that scrawny weirdo won, look at him! He’s like a noodle!” She shouted out for the world to hear. Link’s eyes widened at that and he quickly shushed her.

“Don’t be rude, Zelda.” He tried, she just gave him a look that said more than words could.  
“I’m not being rude, I’m simply pointing out my opinion. Loudly.” She crossed her arms.

“Some would consider your opinion to be rude.” Link squinted at her, it was hard to seem intimidating to a girl that was an inch taller than you. But he could still try.

“Oh shush. Let’s go, father will probably be done with his meeting soon, we don’t want him to miss us, and I know Fi would rat us out the moment the opportunity presented itself.” Zelda huffed, grabbing for Links hand and pulling him out of the crowded building. Link threw a glance over his shoulder, but when he did the strange guy was gone. The blond just shrugged and went along with Zelda, back to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, I promise the next chapter will be up within a week. If it's not- RIP Miz.  
> Hopefully the next chapter will have some Ghirahim POV. I'm working on the outline right now- So we'll see.
> 
> Thank you~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse as to why this took so long. I've made myself at home in the corner of "Bad at updating"

When Ghirahim first arrived at Hyrule, the amount of trouble he went through to get inside the large dome was beyond ridiculous and time consuming. He was beyond bored with waiting in line to get his spacecraft checked. He was almost certain they had recognized his ship and had the police on their way as he sat there, rotting away. But much to his surprise, and pleasure, he got through the main gate without any issues. Which, he had to admit, was suspicious, but he didn’t think anything of it at the time. The white haired alien was much more interested on the events being held below the glass floor of the Hylian Landing Deck.

There were an unreal amount of people flooding the streets, from where he stood they looked like a bunch of scrambling ants, which made his painted lips pull into a half smile. His eyes glazed over the landscape. The Market was rather big, taking up a little over half of the artificial land. The buildings got denser in the middle and dispersed slowly as they got closer the the palace grounds. The palace itself was rather big, in what little ground space it took was made up for how tall it was. Ghira could most likely jump from where he was and land on a balcony with few injuries. Surrounding the large building where fields, littered with trees and various gardens. It was quite a sight to see, Ghirahim had to admit that the rumors of the ‘magnificent’ dome were quite true. It was a sight to see.

After making sure his ship was in good hands, Ghirahim made his way down into the market, the elevator leading down as made entirely of glass, and let the tourists and travelers view the city as they slowly descended to the main level of the dome. Thankfully, there were few people in the elevator with the white haired alien. Despite his skinny limbs he was quite tall and the last thing he wanted was to be touched or bumped into by shrimpy Hylians. When they reached the bottom floor he stepped out and took in the view. From a lower perspective it seemed, less extravagant and more cramped. The buildings were tightly packed into rows along the streets, which were relatively narrow.

The designs of the buildings gave off an old country or rather, rustic feel. At which Ghira clicked his tongue, clearly not a fan of the old feeling the town gave off. Besides the ugly street decor, there were way too many people out and about for the pirates liking, his nose twitched at the smell of baked goods and an ungodly amount of people, it was suffocating.

With a long sigh through his nose, Ghirahim zipped his red jacket all the way up, the collar tickling the bottom of his chin, and made his way across the large courtyard and down one of the narrow streets, bumping shoulders with overly cheerful citizens. What were they all doing? Ghiras dark eyes narrowed as he watched people setting up stands and open food stalls, the wafting smell of bread assaulting his nose. He clicked his tongue and kept walking.

Despite his lack of familiarity with the Hyrulian Dome, the tall pirate did have a destination in mind. He had what one might call, an acquaintance that was a regular at one of the, surprisingly few, bars. Ghirahim had only conversed with the man a few times, and had made sure to make the best possible impression on him as he could.

When he made his way into the building with a large red sign with “Milk Bar” scrawled across it in bright red letters, he couldn’t help but frown at the amount of people inside the building. Not only were they flooding the streets but also the buildings? It was an infestation. Dark eyes shifted from person to person before he forced his feet to move forward into the sea of short Hylians, smirking at the feeling of multiple eyes looking his way. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be stared at, due to his long limbs, making him at least a full foot taller than most. His bright clothes and odd hair style didn’t help, despite being a wanted man, he couldn’t help but love the attention.

Once he reached the bar, Ghirahim rested his arms across the bar, leaning his weight against it, and waved for the attention of the tender, who gave him a weary glance before setting the glass that was occupying his hands and lending his ear to the pirate.

“I’m looking for a dear friend of mine.” Ghirahim spoke in a smooth tone. “According to, friends, he lazes around here. Vaati, is his name.” Without speaking the man huffed and pointed to the end of the bar, hunched over the fake wood was just the man Ghira wanted to see. Without another word the space pirate pushed himself off the counter and slowly made his way over to the withered form of his ‘friend’.

“Long time no see, Vaati.” He spoke while sliding into the stool next to his fellow pirate. Red eyes snapped from the bar to Ghirahim’s own, dark hues.

“Not long enough.” The bounty hunter snapped, and sighed not long after the words left his mouth. “What brings you to the mighty kingdom of Hyrule?”

“That’s none of your concern,” Ghira chortled, resting his arms against the bar once again. “I want to know what you know about the Hylian family, and the town itself. For instance, what is going on today? Surely it isn’t this overpopulated all the time.” 

“Anything you do is my business, whenever you are around I get in trouble.” Vaati frowns at him but relents anyway. “Not much to tell about the family, from what I’ve heard they rarely leave the confines of the palace.” He explains, taking a drink before continuing. “As for the business, the townsfolk are setting up for a festival, it’s a pain in the ass, but for some reason they insist on having it every year. It’s celebration for the dome’s creation, it’s been so long the tales of it have been warped into a fairy tale.” Vaati chuckled.

“I’ve always been a fan of fairy tales.” Ghirahim cooed and let his chin rest against his palm.

“When the Hylians planet was taken by Ganon and his army, they had nowhere to turn to.” Vaati began with another sigh. “They believe that this dome was a gift from a goddess, saving their lives. They call her the Goddess Hylia, a fitting name for a divine being who showed favoritism to a pathetic race.” Vaati said, pushing his empty glass away.

“They must have a hidden gem, to be so important.” Ghira raised a barely visible brow.

“Yes, there are rumors of a Hylian who can win back the old kingdom of Hyrule, but the idea holds as much truth as a gossiping wife.” Vaati huffs.

“Is that the only thing they say about the, for lack of a better word, Hero?” Ghirahim asks, earning a hum of thought from the other.

“Some people think the Hero is in the royal family, locked behind the gates of the palace. But the idea is foolish, the only child behind those doors is a snotty princess who sticks her neck out to far. If you watch carefully, she appears in the streets, pretty easy to pick out with her head of blonde hair, practically begging to be taken.” The silver haired bounty hunter frowned. “There are a lot of people who would pay a hefty some for the daughter of Geapora.”

“And there is no chance she is the child they speak about?” Ghira prods, looking at his nails to find any form of imperfection so he can snuff it out, leaving to trace that it was ever there.

“Could be, if you believe in fairy tales.” Vaati chuckled. “It has been mentioned that before she was born, some of Ganon’s men found their way into the dome, I would assume it was to kill the queen before the brat was even born. Seems even the great Ganon is afraid of the whispers of townsfolk.” Ghira only hummed in response.

“Why are you so interested? I thought you only did business on smaller planets. It’s dangerous for you to be here, even if there are no posters, someone is bound to recognize you.” Vaati turned in his stool to face the sky pirate. “You’re lucky I’m not turning you in, with all the shit you’ve pulled over the last few years.”

“Watch your temper, it’s bad to get your blood pressure to high.” Ghira smirked and sat up. “I’m here on a job, thought I’d try out something new, the small parts of the galaxy can get pretty boring after awhile.” The pirate pursed his lips in a small, mocking pout for a second, letting the man across from him scoff before continuing. “I’m actually looking for someone for a, let us say, dangerous client.”

“What else is new? You get yourself mixed up with all sorts of wacko’s.” A brief pause. “Who is it you’re looking for?”

“Glad you asked.” Ghira grinned, pulling out the single, blurry photo his was given and turning it to show off it’s content. “Ever seen this kid?”

“Hmh, you can hardly make out a face.” Vaati grumbled, taking the photo from Ghirahim and holding it closer to his face. “A young blonde? Cannot say I’ve ever seen him. Plus the date on this picture it rather old, he would be much older by now.” He hmm’d and haw’d over it for a few more seconds before Ghira rolled his eyes and snatched the photo back, tucking it into his jacket pocket.

“It’s a simple yes or no question. I didn’t need your expert opinion on the quality.” Ghirahim snapped.

“Touchy.” Vaati clicked his tongue. “If that boy is in Hyrule, I’m sure you’ll have quite a bit of trouble finding him tonight. The streets will be filled, even more than they are now. Though I can imagine blond hair would be easy to find. A rare color to find these days.”

“Well, that’s better than nothing I suppose.” Ghirahim sighed through his nose. “Thank you for your time. Your stories were interesting, but not as helpful as I was hoping.”

“Good.” Vaati snorted. “I’m starting to hope you don’t find him, maybe then your dangerous employer will finally rid you from this galaxy.”

“So kind.” Ghirahim spoke with annoyance. “Until we meet again, Vaati.” He cooed before giving the old bounty hunter a half smile and disappearing into the crowd.

 

***

 

Ghira truly didn’t know how he had gotten into this situation in the first place, all he wanted to do was find a place to sit with the littlest amount of people possible. But for some reason finding a decent place to sit was beyond difficult, which made his skin crawl, the place was so huge it should have been easy. His scowl had deepened at every minute that passed while he was still standing. Vaati had been correct, the streets were beyond full and the dome’s artificial ‘sun’ had only just started to dim when he had set out. The streets were covered with gaudy decorations, ranging from Cuccos to mini statues of what he assumed was the Goddess they so highly worshiped.

When he finally settled on a place to sit, he found himself in a bakery, or at least that’s what it seemed like. It was a large building with two stories, the inside was littered with tables and chairs and a large counter in the back, with several people busying around behind it, preparing food for the customers. Ghirahim didn’t bother with getting food, knowing it would take longer than it was worth, so instead he sat himself down at a small, round table close to the large glass window, a perfect spot to sit and watch as floods of people came and went.

But now? Now he was surrounded by tiny men, being goaded into participating in a stupid competition. Before he knew it he was sitting across from a man who out shined him in muscle, but not in height. The space pirate frowned as his hand was gripped by the other, both their elbows resting on the table, waiting for someone to tell them to start. 

When he was first forced into this, Ghirahim had a mind to skip the competition and go straight to the brawl that was sure to come, based on how many rupees were being passed around. But the large crowd he was drawing in was riveting. A smile danced across his pale lips when the first round started and his opponent's hand hit the table with hardly any resistance. It was silent for a moment before loud cheering mixed with shocked boos filled his ears. Before he could say a word, another man sat down across from him, determination filled in his gaze.

It didn’t take long for the small group of people to form into a crowd, their shouts drawing the attention of others. Maybe this was a good idea, if he could make a big enough of a scene, he could find something useful. So he didn’t complain as more and more people lined up to try and beat him. None of them put up much of a fight, there were a few times he thought he’d drag it out for the entertainment of the crowd, but swiftly put an end to his competitor's suffering.

He could tell people were beginning to get frustrated, the last person willing to try sat down with an angry frown directed his way, pressing his luck, Ghira grinned at the man, who was both taller and more muscular, which was quite a feat for a Hylian. Ghira wiped his now sweaty hand off on his leg, setting his elbow out on the table and offering a hand. The mans frown only deepened as he took the offered hand. When they were given the OK to start, Ghirahim was slightly surprised to find his hand tilt backwards. With a huff he pushed it back to the middle.

The look he received set him on edge, he pulled his lips into a frown, brows furrowing slightly. He was just about ready to break this man's wrist when a head of golden hair caught his eye. Without a second thought he snapped his gaze to meet ocean blue. He was definitely older, that was Ghirahim's first thought as he stared at the blond. He noted the way the boy’s eyes widened a fraction when they made eye contact. It was definitely the boy in the blurry picture, that much he could tell.

He didn’t have long to stare into his target's eyes, the boy’s attention was pulled from him and was refocused on a girl with similar, light blonde hair. A fine brow rose, thinking back to Vaati’s description of the Princess. Bleach blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His gaze lowered to their hands, watching them join with a click of his tongue. Quite finished with being ignored, Ghirahim pushed hard on his opponent's hand, hard enough for a loud bang fill the room as his hand slammed into the table, and pretty soon, all eyes were on him.

Ocean blue filled his eyes once more, wide with surprise and what Ghirahim could only hope was fear. He let his lips pull into a smirk, parting them only for a moment to let his tongue slip out and wet his drying lips, although it was more to see how the boy would react. The boy seemed to squirm under his gaze, uncomfortable, perfect. Before he could attempt on any form of greeting, the girl he was with pulled him out the door. Ghirahim would have made to follow if it wasn’t for the angry shout from the man seated across from him.

When Ghira snapped his gaze back to the loser, he was forced to jump from his chair, the table was thrown to the side in an act of anger. He hardly had time to blink before a well aimed fist struck him across the check. He stumbled backwards, hands grabbing at his shoulders and arms to keep him from falling. It wasn’t long until fists were being thrown, he wasn’t sure if they were in his defense or not, not that he cared. He ducked as the man swung again, dropping to roll behind the man, hooking his foot on his and letting him fall. With a satisfied grin, Ghirahim wiped off his hands and watched as the small fist fight turned into an all out brawl.

Another swing from a shorter man came his way, which hit him in the stomach but hardly pained him. It might leave a bruise, there was already one forming next to his mouth that would make his beautiful face unsightly for at least two days. He frowned down at the assaulting man and slapped, rather than punched him, which seemed to be just as effective as he watched the man stumble to the side, bumping into a few others who didn’t take to kindly to it.

He liked fist fights as much as the next average Joe, but he had places to be. So he snuck around the mass of bodies, making his way towards the door. But not before he stuffed whatever rupees were left abandoned on the table into his jacket pockets. No harm in taking what he earned.

Being outside was a breath of fresh air. It was much less crowded, now that it was later into the night. If he had to guess, around eleven. Not that it mattered, he had all the time in the world. He brushed passed the people on the street, letting his thoughts wander. What was his boy doing with the princess of Hyrule? A grin danced across his lips, either Vaati was foolish and not as well informed as he thought, or he was lying to him. Either one annoyed the pirate to no end. He might have to pay his friend another visit before he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay, so that took a long time and I'm sorry. I will try and regularly update from now on but I won't know for sure when I can actually upload the next chapter. I do promise the wait will not be as long, and I'm going to try and get a good portion written in the next few days. I've been pretty distracted with other things, like playing Botw (So fun) and I'm also in love with Overwatch so I haven't paid much attention to this fic. 
> 
> I have started writing other things as well, but they won't be uploaded for a long time because I want to finish this one first. I'm not sure how long it will be, hopefully a decent length, I will start posting longer chapters, at least 4k words each? That will be my goal for now, we will see if I can slowly make them longer as we go.
> 
> But anyways~ I hope you liked this chapter! I really enjoyed writing in Ghirahim's perspective, I'm going to try and include a wide range of characters, probably none from Botw, I might end up writing a different fic for that <3
> 
> Comments are welcome! Advice, tips, ideas and constructive criticism makes my day and inspires me to keep writing (even with long gaps SO SORRY.)
> 
> Thank you~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally~ Time to actually write rather than run around for endless hours of the day.
> 
> So sorry this took so long- I really do love this story and plan to finish it. I'm planning on trying to get some regularity into my updates from now on. I am shooting not next Sunday but the next.
> 
> I also apologize for the length- Next chapter will be longer- it's gonna be a good one! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Feedback is encouraged, I love knowing what you think, bad or good!

It’d be an understatement to say Fi was unhappy to find both Link and Zelda missing past dark. Link was given probably one of the longest lectures of his life, and it didn’t help that Zelda was making faces at him the entire time. He sometimes found it hard to believe the girl was almost eighteen years old. With a long sigh, he fell back against his bed, dragging a hand down his face. Fi was beyond unhappy, although it was difficult to tell with her stoic expression.

 

He was now locked in his room, courtesy of unhappy-alien-attendant, she had long since left him alone to stew in his “Wrong-doings” even though the whole ordeal was solely Zelda’s idea. As much as Link enjoyed the food he got the blonde to buy for him, he could hardly say he had fun. The best part was seeing his sister so happy to be out of the palace walls. With a sigh, the blond rolled onto his side, tucking an arm under his head. His eyes were glued to the large window that displayed the eternally starry sky of Hyrule. After a moment he rummaged through his pockets, he hadn’t bothered to change, until he found the now crumpled flyer he had grabbed.

 

His eyes traced the letters, printed in gold, all ads for the CSS were fancy, bright to catch the eyes of random citizens. The content was always the same, they were looking for pilots and engineers. Flying wasn’t a common thing around Hyrule anymore, not after the war. Geapora said the skies were dangerous, filled with villains who wanted money. Link couldn’t help but be skeptical. Surely, not everyone that flew were bad people.

 

He’d never say it out loud but being a pilot was a dream of his. He and Zelda would build cardboard ships and pretend to be famous explorers. She constantly reminded him of those days, despite the slight pain the memories brought. Shaking his head, he crumpled up the flyer and tossed it into the trash. Instead of stewing in his own sorrow, he opted to flip through one of the books stacked on his desk. He went for the bigger one, entitled  _ Historic Species.  _ The letters bold, but beginning to fade. Zelda often teased him for his interest in books, seeing as they could easily look up anything they needed to know in the electric files. It just wasn’t the same. Plus he had learned more than anything the files had told him. Books were stories, and records kept by hand. It had more sentimental value.

 

He scanned the pages silently, mouthing the words to himself. His current endeavor was to figure out what exactly Fi was. Or where she came from, or even if there were others like her. When they had first met, he liked her right away, due to her stoic nature and lack of conversation. He dreaded holding proper conversations more than anything. She seemed to be the same way. She didn’t talk about herself much, which bothered Link to no end. It wasn’t until he asked her where she came from that he got a true answer.

 

_ “I do not know. _ ” She had said. “ _ As far as I know. I am the only of my kind.” _ This made Link even more upset than not knowing. He promised that day that he’d find out what she was, and swore he’d find someone just like her. She was skeptical at first, but it soon became a pass time for the two. Fi would join him in his research at times, answering questions to see if they matched any recorded species.

 

He must have been lost in his thoughts, because he hadn’t noticed Fi enter the room. She was standing- er, floating nearby. He knew she could walk, she just enjoyed to show off. Not that she’d admit it.

 

“Master Link, I have spoken with Zelda and have concluded not to inform your father of your late night escapades.” She spoke softly, but stern.

 

“I hope she told you it was her idea. I had no part in it.” Link huffed, closing his book.

 

“Despite your lack of imagination-”  _ Ouch? _ “-you still joined her. Therefore you are both to blame.” She sighed, or at least it looked like it.

 

“Yeah…” He sighed, pulling his earpiece out. No point in having it in if Fi was right there. “Sorry.”

 

“No need to apologize.” She responded. The silence that followed made Link shift uncomfortably. It must have been late, and yet he didn’t feel the least be tired. With a long sigh he cast his gaze down at the book that was now discarded to his side.

 

“I assume your search has been dry?” Fi questioned quietly. Link only nodded. “Lost your voice already?” She teased, “You have been speaking a lot lately.”

 

“It’s just to make Zelda happy. I’m tired of her nagging.” He huffed. Getting a hum in response. “Hey- did you know there was a library in town?” Link asked, changing the subject.

 

“Indeed. It holds thousands of books, although it is likely to be closed do to lack of use.” She explained.

 

“I bet-”

 

“No.”

 

“I didn’t even-”

 

“You were going to suggest you go. But going into town is dangerous.” She cut him off a second time.

 

“I was going to suggest  _ we  _ go. If you’re there I’ll be fine. Come on Fi, I’m sure there’s something about you there. We just have to go.” He urged, leaning forward.

 

“I am afraid I will stick out to much…”

 

“You can wear a disguise.”

 

“Master-”

 

“Link.”

 

Fi went silent, which was rare for her. Link sat there, eyes glued to her unwavering expression.

 

“Fine. But in the morning, if you can manage to get up before noon.” She relented. Link grinned up at her as she took the book from his bed, returning it to its place by his bed. “Meaning, sleep. It is late.” She instructed, going to the door.

 

“Wake me even if I pretend to be dead.” Link shouted after her as the door closed. The lights slowly dimmed, until the room was completely dark. Despite the dimming of the light, his smile never faded.

  
  
  


Getting up was more of a task than he originally thought. His eyes peeled open for a brief second when he heard Fi’s voice, at first he played it off as part of a weird dream. But the buzzing of his alarm pulled him from his daze in time to hear:

 

“Guess we are not going.”

 

“I’m up!” He shouted, sitting up quicker than he had in years. His eyes peeling open, flinching as light filled his room at the movement. Fi stood by the window, standing rather than floating. He raised a brow at the cloak she was wearing, hood pulled up to cover her head.

 

“What?” She asked, head tilted to the side.

 

“You seem more excited about this than me.” He laughed. She didn’t respond, instead she handed him a similar cloak, the only difference was the color. Her’s was a pale brown, where his own was a dark green. Fi stepped out while he pulled on a pair of tan pants and a plain white shirt. The cloak went down to mid-calf. When he left the room, Fi handed him a pair of fingerless gloves, which he decided not to question. He tugged on a pair of boots and grinned at Fi, who looked as normal as ever. Her outfit made him chuckle despite himself.

 

She only huffed, following behind him as he began wandering through the halls. If it weren’t for her stopping him, they would have gone to the kitchens rather than the side door. Link sheepishly grinned and followed Fi after she took the lead. Shaking her head in disapproval.

 

It didn’t take long to get outside, it was early enough that no one would expect Link to be awake let alone out, so they didn’t have any trouble getting out. Fi pulled her hood up as they went around the gardens, looking uncomfortable on her feet. Lucky the walk wasn’t long, and she’d be sitting before long.

 

The town was almost as busy as it was last night. Except this time all the booths were getting taken down, people returning to their work. Link tried to avoid any form of eye contact, keeping his gaze on the back of Fi’s head. She lead them easily through the crowd, insisting that Link hold onto her cloak to avoid separation, which he gladly did so. He didn’t need a repeat of last night. The library was big, Link marveled at it. It stood almost as tall at the palace. The outside looked more like a temple than a library. Fi pulled him inside, insisting there was no time for dawdling if he wanted to find anything.

 

The inside was just as beautiful though, the floors were marble, stone pillars reached high, lined in a row with huge windows filling the room with fake sunlight. The bookshelves lined the walls and made a labyrinth of knowledge. Bigger tables surrounded by chairs sat in the middle.

 

“Why is it so-”

 

“Quiet.” Fi said softly. “It is a library.”

 

“Why-” Link began, quieter. “Is it so…..castle like?”

 

“Well.” Fi began. “In old stories regarding the history of Hyrule, there is a temple that contains a path between realms. This library was made to replicate what it what have looked like years ago. Before your planet was lost, the real temple was overgrown by vines and was damaged. But it is said that it still floats somewhere in space.”

 

Link grinned, eyes tracing the large windows. Their designs told stories of the past that he had heard hundreds of times. Of heroes, villains and goddesses. Hyrule had a thing for fairy tales. He chuckled and shook his head, Fi claimed a table while he began to wander the halls, returning to her with a large stack of books. She had one of her own, but he could tell she wasn’t reading. Instead waiting for him to join her.

 

“If none of these say anything, I’ll lose my mind.” Link murmured, Fi gave him an unimpressed look from the other side of the table, but remained silent. Link flipped open the first book, it was rather old, the binding coming apart, the pages musty. The rest of the library was rather quiet, only a few other people were present besides the two of them. Link’s hood had long since slipped down his head as he read through the pages.

 

“Hey Fi…” He started. “Can you change color?” He asked, and got nothing but a blank stare in response. He grinned at her as she shook her head, setting her own book down.

 

“Why don’t you look for a different genre? Obviously researching aliens has not gotten you very far.” She suggested, folding her hands.

 

“True..” He frowned, looking at the stack of non-fiction alien related books. “What do you propose I look for then?” He asked, leaning back in his chair.

 

“History?” She suggested. “Maybe you will stumble across stories of my ancestors.”

 

“Alright.” He grinned at her and stood up, his chair scraping across the ground as he did. Fi shook her head and went back to her book.

Link wandered through the shelves once again, looking for the historic section. It was further towards the back, the section itself was huge, daunting even. Link stared at the rows of books with a queasy feeling. He ran his finger along the rows of books, waiting for a title to catch his eye. All of them were rather dull.  _ History Of Art _ , or  _ The Truth Behind The Cucco _ . He sighed, dropping his hand he turned the corner, the titles on this side were just as dull. He was about to give up when one cover caught his eye. The book was bigger than the others, colored a dark green with bold golden letters,  _ Hyrule Historia _ . He raised a blond eyebrow and reached up for it, having to stretch to his toes until he could pull the book from his place on the top shelf.

 

When he pulled it down, he found it to be a lot heavier than he thought it’d be. The book itself seemed new, unlike all the others, he flipped it over to the back, only to find it blank. The cover was decorated with the same design he’d seen all over Hyrule. A three pieced triangle. He’d once asked Zelda about it but she shrugged, saying she didn’t know, which is why this peaked his interest so much. He cracked the book open to get a look at the contents.

 

“Hey!” A shout from his right hand him slamming the book closed and looking up with wide eyes. He didn’t see anyone, but heard scuffling. He slowly crept over to peer around the corner, confused at the sight. There was a group of men wandering around the library, they looked like….Bounty hunters?

 

“Where did that asshole go?” One of them growled. Link flinched at the anger in his voice. Bounty hunters didn’t come through here often, usually only to pick up supplies or maybe get the reward from a petitioner. But not a lot of people here had the need to hunt someone down.

 

“He’s in here for sure, stay by the exits and spread out.” They all grunted in agreement. Link ducked back behind the shelf, holding the book tight. He should probably find Fi and head back- it was getting close to his usual breakfast hour. He shuffled around to the other side of the row, going around the back to avoid any unwanted interaction with the angry mob. Everytime one of them spoke a chorus of ‘ _ shh!’ _ s rang through the room.

 

He turned a corner and jumped back when he saw someone standing in front of him- Link sighed in relief when he realized the person had their back to him, wearing a brown cloak that looked similar to Fi’s.  They were peeking around the shelf, the last one until the clearing where all the tables stood. They were probably just as freaked out about them as he was. Link pondered going back around, but really didn’t want to risk it, so he cautiously reached forward and tapped on the person's arm.

 

In an instant, Link was jumping back, biting harshly down on his tongue as a head whipped around with wide eyes. The person- he- seemed startled. Link squinted up at him for a brief moment before recognition hit him. He opened his mouth to speak but a hand quickly slapped over his mouth, causing him to yelp- although it was muffled.

 

“Shh- keep it quiet pip-squeak. You want me to get caught?” He growled. Link’s eyes widened, he was the one they were looking for? “Well?” He pressed. Link shook his head. The man's hand dropped as soon as he answered, a satisfied grin spread across his lips.

 

“Good.” He whispered. “Nice timing by the way. I was beginning to wonder how I’d ever get out of here alive.” He droned. “It isn’t right for someone like me to be trapped in….Where are we?” He asked, leaning down. Link didn’t respond, to terrified to open his mouth.

 

“Right….Whatever.” He sighed, rolling his eyes, going back to looking around the  corner. Link shuffled back, reaching a hand up to his ear. He had to find Fi before she got mad- if he got into any form of trouble she’d never let him leave the palace again. His breath hitched when he touched his ear, feeling the lack of his earpiece.

 

_ Well shit _ .

 

“Hmm….I count seven. Ironic or unlucky? Who knows.” The man mused aloud, turning to face him again, eyeing him up and down. Link began to squirm under the gaze. “Give me your cloak.” He said, holding out a hand. Link just stared at him, a dumb look on his face. The man rolled his eyes again, pulling his own cloak off, tossing it to the side, he then slid his red cropped jacket, holding it out. Link raised his brows, looking at the cloth with narrowed eyes.

 

“It’s a trade dumb dumb.” He groaned. “If I don’t give you back your cloak, you get a free jacket. Kapeesh?” Link slowly nodded, setting his book down on the ground he slowly undid the tie of his cloak, as soon as the cloth came lose, the man pulled it out of his hand and shoved his jacket into his chest. Link fumbled with the cloth as he watched the giant put on the dark green cloth, hood coming up to cover his white hair.

 

“Jeez you must be like, four feet off the ground..” He mumbled, looking down at the short length of the cloak that hung an inch above his knees. Link frowned, he wasn’t short, this guy was a giant.

 

“Don’t look at me like that. At least say something like ‘You look amazing no matter what you wear Ghira~’” He purred. Link just frowned further, making the man sigh. “Or be a rude little shit, either way is fine I suppose.” He rolled his eyes for what must have been the tenth time in the last five minutes. Link just shifted where he stood, not daring to open his mouth.

 

“Don’t worry, I get it all the time. No one quite knows what to say in the presence of such- greatness. After all it isn’t every day one gets to meet- or help- a famous sky pirate like myself.” At this point the man- Ghira? Was preening. Link frowned, he’d heard that name before- hadn’t he?

 

“Well, it was nice chatting with you but- I’ve gotta skedaddle. So, as they say- catch you later, your highness.” He cooed, swooping into a low bow. Link froze- opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the words.

 

“How-”

 

“Master?” Link whipped his head around, greeted with the sight of Fi, standing not far behind him. “Is everything alright?” She asked, head askew. He nodded slowly.

 

“Fine…” He mumbled. But when he turned back, the man was gone.

 

“We should head back before the King gets worried- where have you put your cloak? We wore them for the purpose of a disguise, it is unwise to take it off.” She spoke smoothly.

 

“I-” Link looked down at the jacket, still clutched to his chest. “I traded it?”

 

Fi didn’t bother responding, instead she walked over, carefully picking up the book by Link’s feet. “Found one you like?”

 

He looked at the dark green cover and nodded. “I think so.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! I'm a litttttle unhappy with the end of this one because I didn't capture it perfectly. But I figured getting it up and doing a better job with the next one would be better than editing for another week because heaven knows I'd take that long.
> 
> This took a little longer to write than I thought but It's still been within a month! So I count that as a win :') It's a little heavy in some lore from Skyward Sword, so sorry about that- but its necessary for future chapters.
> 
> Thank you so much to those who left comments and kudos, I love you all! Let me know what you think!

“Sir, I believe Zelda has realized you were not in your bedroom this morning.”

 

“What makes you say that, Fi?” Link rolled his eyes. His gaze was glued to the now wide open door to his bedroom, light was pouring from the inside. With cautious steps, he approached the door, Fi floating slowly behind him. He peeked around the corner of the doorframe and saw his sister sprawled out on his bed, one of his precious books in hand.

 

“She appears mad.” Fi spoke from behind him, he turned and frowned at how far back his companion still stood, afraid.

 

_ With good reason. _

In that exact moment, Zelda snapped the book she was reading shut, making Link flinch. Her light blue eyes met his and he could feel his hands begin to sweat. It was like staring into a raging blizzard, so intense that he could feel a slight breeze send a chill down his spine.

 

“Uh...Hi?” He offered a shaky smile.

 

“Hi? Hi?!” She shouted, waving her hands in the air. “I came to wake up my dear brother only to find him missing! So I think ‘oh maybe he just went to the bathroom?’ so I sit and wait, and wait. AND. WAIT. And he never shows up. But I figure, he’s probably lost, Fi will find him and bring him back. But then an hour goes by and I begin to get worried. But a few minutes later he walks in and says hi?” She crossed her arms over her chest, a stern frown pulling at her lips. “Where have you been?”

 

“I-”

 

“What are you wearing?” She swiftly cut him off, pointing at the jacket that hung loosely on his shoulders. Link looked down at the gaudy red that covered his waist. The sleeves hung far past where his hands ended, he hand to roll them up in an attempt to look somewhat normal. He shuffled from foot to foot, choosing to keep his mouth shut rather than answering.

 

“Fine.” Zelda huffed. “Don’t tell me. But at least tell me where you went, I deserve that much for sitting here all morning.” She eyed him suspiciously before snatching the book he had clutched to his chest. “Where’d you find this-? Did you go to the library?! Without me?!” She all but screeched. He just rolled his eyes skyward and pulled the book back into his arms, Zelda didn’t seem to care, crossing her arms and giving him an offended look.

 

“Yes, Fi took me to the Library, it isn’t a big deal- I figured you wouldn’t want to go since you never read. I was under the impression you couldn’t to be fully honest.” He stated and got a smack on the arm in response.

 

“Jerk! I can read!” Zelda snapped. “You’re the worst. And you took Fi with you! You know people aren’t used to her-”

 

“Which is exactly why we wore cloaks, with the hoods up and all!” Link grinned at her.

 

“‘We’?” She asked with a pointed look.

 

“Uh- I lost mine.” He offered, “You know me. Always losing things. And getting lost. At a loss for words.”

“But never in lack of excuses.” Fi chimed in and Link shot her a glare.

 

“Even if I told you you’d never believe me.” Link frowned, stepping further into the room, setting the book he had gotten from the library down on the already cluttered nightstand. The poor thing appeared to be close to breaking.

 

“Try me.” Zelda grinned, sitting down on his bed.

 

“No thanks. I prefer not trying, you should know this.” Link grinned.

 

“You’re terrible.” Zelda frowned. “That’s fine. I’ll just sit here and keep asking until you tell me. Because, you know me, annoying little sister.” She said while flopping back, making the mattress bounce. Link rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s pretty easy to tune you out.” He replied, throwing his feet up onto the bed and across his ‘little sister’s’ lap. She yelped in protest but didn’t make a move to push him off. Link pulled the book off the table and flipped it open to the first page.

 

_ “Before time began, before spirits and life existed, three Golden Goddesses descended from a Distant Nebula upon the chaos that was Hyrule. These three Golden Goddesses were Din, the Goddess of Power; Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom; and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. _

_ The Golden Goddesses each infused the land of Hyrule with their own powers. Din, with her strong, flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth. Hence, she created the very earth from which life in Hyrule would spring. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world, thus establishing order in a formerly chaotic world. She was responsible for the creation of the laws of the universe, including the laws of science and wizardry that would govern Hyrule and the universe at large. Farore, with her rich soil, produced all life forms that would uphold the law established by Nayru. As the mother of all life in the universe, she created the beings that would walk the earth, fly in the sky, and swim in the waters. _

 

_ The three Golden Goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens from a parallel dimension connected to the land of Hyrule, a realm of midday golden skies and a place where the spirits could roam free. A temple dedicated to the element of light was set at the heart of this Golden Land and the Goddesses departed from the point atop the pyramidal temple, leaving behind a symbol of their power at the point atop the temple. This symbol, a golden triangle composed of three smaller triangles united to form one, came to be known as the Triforce, a relic of omnipotent and omniscient power. _

_ The Triforce, when mastered in its entirety, would grant its wielder his or her heart's desire for the duration of his or her natural life. It served as a balance of the three forces: Power, Wisdom and Courage. Only one with all three forces in balance in his or her heart would be able to wield the united Triforce and use its true power to govern all. The Golden Land of the Triforce came to be known in the land of Hyrule as the Sacred Realm. _

 

_ Unfortunately, one life-form attempted to gain the Triforce for his own evil desires, the demon known as Demise. Eventually, the land of Hyrule was overrun by demons, forcing the deity Hylia to send the first Hylians to live in the sky in what would eventually be known as Skyloft. With the Hylians in a safe place, Hylia joined the remaining tribes to battle Demise before turning him into the behemoth known only as The Imprisoned and sealing him within the confines of the Temple of Hylia, which would deteriorate into the Sealed Grounds. _

 

_ Though Demise was defeated, The Imprisoned proves to be too powerful for the seal to hold him. As a counter, Hylia crafted the Goddess Sword which is placed under the watch of Skyloft and would signify when Demise's seal is close to being broken before discarding her divinity and is reborn generations later. However, the actions of a demon, a being that was originally Demise's sword, forced her to learn of her true nature as she travels back in time to keep Demise at bay until her chosen hero, can destroy the fiend. _

 

_ By the time the Hero arrives to the moment in time when Hylia’s vessel enters her suspended animation, the hero had infused the Goddess Sword with the three goddesses' flames of purification, transforming it into a weapon infused with the power to banish evil itself, coming to be known as the Blade of Evil's Bane, or more commonly, the Master Sword. Though obtaining the Triforce and using it to destroy The Imprisoned, Demonic Sword spirits Hylia’s vessel into the past to revive Demise there. After the weapon absorbs the last trace remains of the resurrected Demise, the Master Sword is placed into the magical Pedestal of Time within the Temple of Hyrule. _

 

_ Soon after, many of Skyloft residents eventually return to Hyrule. However, in his final moments, Demise stated that his hatred will be reborn and the curse of the Demon Tribe  will come for the descendants of the Hero and Hylia to make them suffer. _

 

_ To seal the gateway to the Triforce's new hiding place, which would later become known as the Sacred Realm, the Ancient Sages, the appointed wielders of the powers of the world's elements by the Goddesses, converted the Sealed Grounds into the Temple of Time, which was constructed around the Pedestal of Time and also modified the Master Sword with the assistance of the Oocca race to act as the key to the Sacred Realm. The Sages then sealed the Grand Chamber of the Master Sword with a mighty stone barrier known as the Door of Time, which was then locked by a seal that could only be broken by one possessing three magical jewels, the Spiritual Stones, and the powerful instrument known as the Ocarina of Time with the knowledge to play the Song of Time. Each of these items were then given to the four major races of Hyrule. _

_ As the ages passed, a catastrophic event known as the Great Cataclysm, in which the Triforce would be shattered and the land of Hyrule would be cast into darkness by the evil that shattered the Triforce was predicted. However, this dark entity would be repelled by a great hero, the Hero of Time, who would wield the Master Sword on the eve of the Cataclysm. The Hero of Time would work with the mythical Seven Sages to banish the dark one and return the light of peace to the land of Hyrule. This legend passed down through time and became myth as well as prophecy, the Prophecy of the Great Cataclysm and the Hero of Time.” _

 

Link paused, letting the book fall into his lap to rub his eyes. Noticing Zelda’s unwavering gaze he rolled his eyes.

 

“Are you really going to sit there and stare at me?” He groaned.

“Yeeeep. Book any good?” She asked with a smile.

 

“I guess. I was expecting something a little more believable considering it was in the history section. Not to mention the title.” He said, flipping the book around to show the cover, the golden letters shimmering.

 

“Hyrule Historia?” She asked. “I thought you were more into science.”

 

“Usually. Fi told me to try a new genre.”

 

“History can be very enlightening.” Fi spoke up. Link had almost forgotten she was in the room. “There is a chance we may find something useful by reading of our past.”

 

“Hmm…” Zelda hummed. “If you paid attention in your history classes, I think you’d be a lost less surprised by the weird prophecies in Hyrule's history.” She said.

 

“I pay attention!” Link frowned.

 

“No. You sleep. I see the drool and hear the snores.” She laughed, pushing his feet off of her lap and jumping to her feet. “You know, the descendant of the Goddess Hylia is said to be the Princess of Hyrule.” She grinned, doing a little hair flip.

 

“Yeah she’s also supposed to be pretty. You only fit one thing on that criteria.” He said, fully expecting the smack to his arm.

 

“You’re awful.” She grumbled.

 

“It’s a gift.” He responded. “This all sounds like a bunch of garbage.” He sighed, tossing the book to the side. “I don’t see how it could have anything about you Fi.” Link said, rubbing his arm where his sister, not so gently hit.

 

“It was worth a try I suppose.” Fi’s voice seemed to waver, making Link frown. He looked at her for a moment, she was sitting by the wide glass doors that lead out to a large balcony, framed by two windows with edges wide enough to sit. She seemed a bit melancholy. Making Link let out a slow exhale before sliding the large book open once again, absently flipping through the worn down pages.

 

“Any pictures?” Zelda asked, sitting back down and leaning over his shoulder, much his annoyance.

 

“A few. Mostly of old artifacts.” He said, flipping past a page dedicated to the Ocarina, which was a weird looking instrument, but in a way, familiar? He shook his head with a sigh, continuing his search. “It’s weird actually…” He mumbled. Making Fi look up from her spot by the window. “Some of the pictures are blacked out, like someone got a marker and covered them up.” He flipped a few pages in, noticing harsh scribbles over certain names and faces.

 

_The Hero Of Time_   ______

_ ____The Goddess Hylia _

_ G______ _

_ _____Spirit _

 

Link huffed in irritation. What asshole went through and blacked out such specific words? He quickly shuffled through a few more pages until a page caught his eye.

 

In bold words,  _ The Master Sword _ , underneath was an image of a sword with a dark blue handle, in fact everything about it was blue. Even the blade. His brows furrowed at the design that covered the sheath and hilt of the sword. He cast a brief glance at Fi, who had returned to looking out the window.

 

“Hey.” He nudged Zelda, who had long since stopped reading over his shoulder. She grunted and sat up from her lounging position.

“What?” She asked with a raised brow.

 

“Does this look familiar?” He asked, shoving the book into her hands, letting her eyes roam over the page, decorated with different blues and golds. He could see the gears in her head begin to spin. Her fingers slid across the page, tracing the gold diamond that was engraved on the center of the sword.

 

“This..” She began. Making Link lean forward. “Looks like…”

 

They both looked at Fi, who tilted her head in confusion. Zelda and Link looked right at each other in a cartoonish fashion, eyes wide. Link pulled the book back into his lap and looked to the next page, his heart skipping a beat.

 

“It’s...ripped.” He murmured. Fingers dragging down the torn seam of the next two pages. They had been ripped out, taken. Someone didn’t want anyone to know what was on them.

 

_ Damn _ .

 

He looked back to the previous page, reading the brief amount of text on the page aloud. Capturing both Zelda and Fi’s attention.

 

_ “The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch.... Only one worthy of the title of "Hero of Time" can pull it from the Pedestal of Time....”  _ The rest of it was black. He skipped down.

 

_ “The Master Sword was originally the Goddess Sword, a sword created by the goddess Hylia to be used by her chosen hero to defeat Demise and his minions when they had resurrected. Once Hylia had sealed Demise, she created….” _

 

“Created?” Zelda asked, leaning forward.

 

“It continues onto the next page… The one that’s ripped out.” He sighed. Casting his gaze over to Fi, who had stood from her spot and wandered closer to listen. “Do you think-?”

 

“I do not know, master.” She admitted. “But if we could find those pages. It may tell us something.” She said, gazing down at the Master Sword. Link could see something in her eyes. Something he hadn’t seen in years.

 

_ Hope. _

 

“How do you plan on doing that?” Zelda asked, arms crossed. “Two pages? If someone was desperate enough to rip them out, they probably either keep them close, or burned them.” She sighed. “Not to sound to pessimistic-”

 

“Maybe there’s another book?” Link suggested.

 

“According to the Library database. This is the only copy they possess.” Fi chimed in. Link just sighed.

 

“Then…” He looked down at the book once more. “We’ll find this.” He says, holding up the book for the two of them to see, tapping the picture of the Sword. Zelda raised both her eyebrows, and he swore he heard Fi scoff.

 

“ _ Really?” _ Zelda laughed. “How do you plan on doing that? Any book I’ve read says that sword has been missing for years. If the state of that book is any indication- it’s long gone.”

 

“Well…” He frowned. “It says that the Hero put it back in the Temple-”

 

“The Temple Of Time was a sacred building that was a gateway between this world and several others. It currently resides on earth. A place no longer reachable for us, due to the Gerudo and Twili driving the Hylians and other species out and into space. The original Kingdom of Hyrule would be difficult to return to.” Fi began- Link knew she was about to give them a whole history lesson and was quick to jump in.

 

“So there’s a 99.9999- whatever percent chance of never returning. Point gotten.” He huffed. Looking back down at the page. “So it’s a lost cause…” The room remained silent for quite some time. Zelda gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry.” She cooed, soothing. “I’m sure you could find something else. Keep reading.” She encouraged, but he only sighed in defeat.

 

“What’s the point of reading if I can’t go and find the things I discover in writings?” He frowned. “I’ll never find out what she is if I stay trapped in this Dome all my life. Zelda, I need to see.” He said, clutching at the book so hard the pages began to wrinkle under his grip.

 

“Link…” Zelda said, sorrowfully.

 

“It’s fine.” He shook his head. “I’m just complaining. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled, Zelda gave him a worried look before nodding.

 

“I think it’s best if we go get some lunch. Father will be wondering why we missed breakfast.” She said, pulling the book from his hands. “I think you need a break.” She smiled, and he nodded. Food did sound good, he was starving.

 

Zelda set the book down on the bed and stood up, Link following suit, watching as she marched through the door with confidence, Fi following close behind. He watched the empty doorway for a moment, listening to the sound of his sister's footsteps fading down the hall.

 

“Link! Hurry up or you’ll get lost and never get lunch!” Zelda shouted, making him flinch and snap out of his daze, hurrying to the door. Before leaving, he shed the red jacket and laid it on the bed next to the book. Staring at the two items for a moment before chasing down his sister.

 

_ Someday _ .

  
  
  


The day passed by quickly after that. Lunch had gone fairly smooth, save for the questions from Geapora, he was concerned as to why both his children were absent for breakfast. Zelda quickly told him that Link simply wasn’t feeling well this morning and she stayed with him. Which got all the basic:

 

_ Oh really? How are you feeling now? _

 

_ What kind of sick? _

 

_ Are you okay? _

 

It made Link groan. He gave simple nods and said that he was just feeling a little nausea was all. Geapora suggested that he not eat to much and relax, rather than do any training or lessons. He quickly agreed to that and got a glare from his sister, which he responded with a large grin.

 

Rather than the usual jam-packed day, Link had plenty of time to read. After breakfast he scurried back up to his room, gathering up all the books he could and moving out onto the balcony. It was warm, as usual. Seasons weren’t really a thing in the middle of space. Link sighed, staking the books on the ground, not bothering to grab a chair he flipped through different books for hours. But no matter what he read his eyes always drifted back to the green and gold book that sat at his feet. It wasn’t before long that he found himself tossing the  _ History of Cucco’s  _ (Yes he checked that out, it was impossible to resist) and reaching for the Historia.

 

“ _ Demise led a campaign to obtain the Triforce, having his minions destroy everyone and everything in their path to get it. However, Hylia along with the help of others, seal away Demise, turning him into The Imprisoned and sealing him away within the Sealed Grounds. He did however, manage to mortally wound Hylia, although she later reincarnated into a Hylian. _

_ During the events of the game, ________ _ _ , _ _ Demise's sword, attempts to resurrect him, using _____ _ _ s spirit as she is the reincarnation of the goddess herself.” _

 

Link was absorbed in the book in seconds, his eyes flying across the pages. His trance breaking when a sound from below made him jump. He peeled his eyes from the pages and slowly looked over the edge of the balcony, but nothing was there. He rolled his eyes at his own foolishness and leaned back against the stone rails.

 

“ _ With his final breaths, Demise vows that his hatred and the curse of the Demon Tribe will be reborn in a cycle without end as it evolves, cursing those with the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero. After Demise's body dissolves, his residual consciousness is absorbed into the Master Sword to dissolve over time. _ ”

 

“So, any good?”

 

Link almost screamed.  _ Almost _ . He whipped his head around, eyes wide in alarm. He jumped to his feet, shuffling backwards, eyes never leaving the man currently lounging across the balcony railing. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say.

 

“Okay fishie.” He chuckled, sitting up and swinging his legs over the rail, his feet barely an inch off the ground despite the fact that the rail came up to Links neck. “No need to strain yourself. I was simply here to give this back-” He said, gesturing to the dark green cloak that was draped over the rail. Link looked at it for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the Pirate.

 

“How-”

 

“Did I get up here? That’s a secret. All good pirates have them.” He grinned, holding out his hand. Link looked at him with a furrowed brow and he rolled his eyes. “My jacket? As much as I enjoy the color green, it doesn’t mix well with my complexion. Definitely  _ not _ my color.”

“Oh-” Link stuttered, backing up slowly before darting inside, constantly throwing glances over his shoulder to check that the man was still there- and indeed he was, examining his fingernails with much interest. Link shook his head and grabbed the jacket that was hung on his bedpost. He also grabbed his ear piece, jamming the device into his ear  _ just in case _ before slowly going back out.

 

“Such a gem.” The Pirate grinned, snatching the red coat out of his hands and slipping it on, raising a brow at the rolled up sleeves. He began rolling them back down his arms until they both ended perfectly at his wrists, the end of the jacket hung short, only just over his chest. Was that supposed to be fashionable? Link had no idea. The rest of his outfit was a radiant white, littered with diamond shaped holes that lined up his stomach to the neckline. They even went up both legs. It was quite the spectacle.

 

“I believe I asked you a question pipsqueak.” He voiced, snapping his fingers in front of Link’s face. Making him blink.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Book any good?” He asked, bending over to pick up the book Link had all but tossed to the side. He began flipping through it with a bored expression. “Tisk tisk. History? How dull. The Heroes always win. Hardly any fun.”

 

“Well-”

 

“But I suppose that’s just how the cookie crumbles.” He hummed. Flipping through the pages. Link frowned. This man did not enjoy listening. Although Link himself didn’t like talking.

 

_ Convenient _ .

 

“Tell me tiny.” He spoke up again. “What is the only thing history is good for?” He asked, meeting Link’s eyes.

 

“Uhm-” He began. “So we don’t repeat past mistakes?” He wanted to slap himself. The most basic answer anyone gave to the ol’  _ Why study history? _ Question.

 

“Wrong!” He scolded. “It’s for hunting. Treasure hunting, to be exact. The perfect resource to any voyager, Pirate, thief. History books are treasure maps.” He chuckles. “If you people study History to refrain from repetition, you are failing miserably. But that is beside the point. Look at this-” Ghira flipped open the book, showing Link a picture of the three jewels, used supposedly to open the doors of time. “Priceless- as some would say. But I see money.” He flipped through the pages, pausing on the Ocarina, medallions, and eventually on the same item Link had been fawning over earlier that day.

 

“Now this. This I would keep.” He cooed. “You know why?” Link shook his head. “Because it looks cool. Obviously. You are so dim witted it’s amazing you can even read- or do you just look at the pictures?” He snorted. Closing the book with a light ‘snap’ making Link jump.

 

He shoved the book back into Links arms. “It’s pointless of course. I’ve been searching for that for years. Getting to Hyrule was a difficult task, and when I finally found the temple, there was no way in. It was guarded at every door. Tragic really.” He sighed dramatically, blowing a tuft of hair out of his face and hopping back up onto the balcony, already swinging his legs over to the other side.

 

“Wait!” Link quickly set the book down and approached the rail. “You- You’ve been to Hyrule? The old kingdom?” He asked, eyes wide. Ghira hid the smirk that pulled at his lips.

 

“Of course. I’ve been everywhere. I am a pirate after all. The greatest one to fly through space. My face is everywhere- given there’s a reward under it ninety percent of the time.”

 

“So you’ve seen the temple? Would it be possible to get inside? Ever?” He asked, eyes growing in size.

 

“As I said, it was very heavily guarded. Guess Gangan doesn’t want any...repeats.” He chuckled.

 

“Could you- tell me about it? What did it look like I mean. Earth. Were there plants? Trees? What color was the sky? And-”

 

“Woah woah-” the Pirate held up his hands. “Settle down blondie. I’m a busy man. I don’t have time to answer little children’s questions.”

 

“But-”

 

“Perhaps, another day.” He suggests. Link frowned.

 

Another day? He hardly even knew who this guy was. Well, he did, he was a famous Pirate. One Zelda and he had talked about for years. But who was to say this man wasn’t here to kill him? Although….If he was, he’d probably be dead by now, right? He pondered this for awhile. But in the end his desire to just,  _ know _ ,  outweighed the possibility of harm.

 

“Okay.” He nodded. “Another time.”

 

“Bye-bye Nugget.” The Space Pirate Ghirahim cooed before sliding off the rail with a smirk. When Link peered over the edge, he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The actual plot is beginning to plot along nicely!
> 
> From here on things will move quicker. I'm really excited to be getting into this area of the story. Beginnings are always slow for me but now I'm past the whole set up stage. There will be more interaction between Link and Ghirahim, and we'll see some more conflict.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave a comment about what you think and I'll be sure to respond! Thank you again for reading!

“Sir, I believe you should attempt getting a proper amount of sleep.”

“Mhm.”

“It is odd, usually it’s a fight to remove you from bed, but now we have stumbled upon the opposite problem.”

“Funny.”

“Your one word answers are daunting.”

“To be fully honest I haven’t really been listening.” Link hummed, placing a makeshift bookmark into one of the many books scattered around the room. “By the way, that stack over there can go back to the library-” He said pointing to the teetering tower on his bedside table. Fi looked between the two, shaking her head.

“I never thought I would think reading to be unhealthy but you have proved me wrong.”

“Oh come on Fi.” Link huffed, standing up and running a hand through his messy hair, fingers getting caught in the tangles. “I’m doing this for you, books are the key to the universe!” He grinned and she, once again, shook her head.

“I regret bringing you to the library.” She deadpanned before floating to the retired books to gather as many into her arms that she could, which posed to be quite difficult due to the shape of her arms. Link watched her go before giving the room a look, Fi was right; it was a mess. The relatively large room seemed ten times smaller due to the stacks of books littered around the floor and desk. His few bookshelves were overflowing, there was a few awkward stacks of books that appeared to be about to fall over at any second.

Shuffling through the room Link pushed some of the stacks further into the corners, trying to at least make a path for some walking space. The lights were dim, and the outside was as dark as ever. He let his gaze linger out on the balcony before shaking his head and returning to his attempt at cleaning. It had been three days since the Space Pirate had first appeared on his balcony, obviously ‘another time’ wasn’t anytime soon, which was a shame; the man obviously knew about the old planet Hylians resided on. With a short huff he let his mind wander away from those thoughts and slipped his feet into a pair of white slippers before shuffling towards the door.

His hand was on the handle when the first book slid off the top of the stack. Link froze and looked slowly to the other side of the room where said stack was visibly shaking. His eyes traced the slight wobble of the stack until they slowly evened out. He waited a beat, hand still on the knob, and felt the door shake, this time accompanied by a loud sound in the distance. More books slid down off their stack, Link watched in a slight panic, he jumped forward and threw out his hands to try and steady the books beginning to slide out of the shelf on the far wall. He took a moment to look around, watching in dismay as one of the stacks completely fell over. Another loud sound- a crash? He couldn’t tell, this time it made him wobble on his feet, the books he couldn’t hold onto fell from the shelf and a few knocked into him, making him jump away altogether. 

“Honestly what is happening?” Link mumbled, running a hand through his messy hair before tripping backwards over- ironically enough- a desk chair. He tumbled backwards into his dresser, a few random knick knacks falling off to the ground. A groan left him as he sat up, legs awkwardly propped up on the now knocked over chair. The lights flickered briefly before shutting off entirely. The room was pitch black, Link spared a glance out the window, but the entire city seemed to be dark. He heard the door to his bedroom open as he pulled his legs off of the chair that had previously assaulted him.

“Link?” Zelda called out, he could hear her struggling to step over the clutter. “Are you in here?”

“Yeah..” Link grunted, pushing a few books off of himself and sitting up. “Hold on I think I have a light…” He reached around, feeling for the drawer in the cabinet above him. He pulled the middle drawer open and it only took him a moment to pull out the flashlight. He flicked it on and the light slowly lit up the room with a soft blue glow.

“It’s a miracle you didn’t kill yourself in this mess.” Zelda snickered at his current state on the floor.

“This mess.” He gestured with his light. “Is hardly my fault, what was with the shaking? And the lights?” He asked.

“I’m not sure, I came to find you as soon as it happened. Where is Fi?” Zelda asked, shuffling forward. Link cursed under his breath.

“She left, she went to town to return some books-”

“Great. So instead of serving as a guard, she’s become your personal assistant. She’s the only one that would really know what to do right now.” Zelda rolled her eyes, Link just pursed his lips and shook his head.

“Right, and complaining is how we’ll solve this issue.”

“Okay.” Zelda held her hands out like she had just gotten some miraculous idea. Link looked at her, eyebrows raised.

“Well?”

“Well.” She took a breath. “We’ll just have to….Uhm.”

“You have no idea.” Link chortled and stood up and pushed some of the the books to the side with his foot. “It’s fine. I’ll go find Fi, you go find Geapora.”

“Right, the directionally challenged boy looking for someone in the middle of a blackout!” Zelda shook her head.

“I’ll be fine. Fi took me to the Library before. It’s a straight shot, there and back.” He frowned. He wasn’t THAT bad at direction, was he? “I don’t want her to get in trouble.”

Zelda gave him a look, which lasted for quite a while, neither of them were willing to back down. Zelda eventually sighed and gave in. “Fine,” She sighed, “Just know that if you aren’t back within half an hour I’ll be coming to find you.”

“Yes, mother.” He shook his head, he grabbed his green cloak down off of his bedpost, pulling it on over his shoulders.  
“Do you have your earpiece?” Zelda asked.

“Yes, not that it’ll work without power, the reception will be all…” He shook his hands around. “Messed up.”

“Very scientific terminology.” Zelda snorted.

“Shut up.” Link sighed, tossing his light at the blonde, who fumbled with it, but managed to catch it all the same. He pulled out another lighted and flicked it on, the glow was a soft yellow. He ushered his sister to the door who was snickering at his behavior. They parted ways when they entered the main hall, Zelda pointing him to the direction Link was supposed to go when he attempted to walk towards the kitchen. He bared the teasing and bid her farewell.

The large halls of the mansion were quite eerie in the dark, enough to send a shiver up his spine, or jump whenever a questionable sound came from ahead or behind. He shook his head, cursing himself for being so jumpy, nothing bad ever came from the darkness. When he reached the end of the hall he pushed open the front doors, and the usual gush of air wasn’t there, it seemed like everything was shut down, even the backup generators were putting all their energy towards maintaining the artificial gravity and oxygen plant.

He lifted his gaze towards the top of the dome, where the stars still shine bright. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, if anything the darkness made the stars burn brighter. He took a deep breath and continued forward, in the distance he could see emergency lights from the town, battery powered lanterns were giving off little light but it was enough to at least see the ground in front of you.

Link let out a long sigh as he began his trek toward the town, he couldn’t really remember the right turn to take. It was left, at least that’s what he thought when he left. But now that he was closer he wasn’t sure. He honestly didn’t pay much attention when Fi had taken him the first time, or even any time after that. As he got closer to town and the buildings became more frequent he found himself even more lost than he thought he’d ever been before. He let out a long sigh, flicking his light around, lighting up the dark corners a little at a time. People would pass by every once in a while, carrying lights of their own and murmuring about theories about the dark and strange quakes.

He could feel his heart beat in his head, all the way to his toes. Link refrained from rolling his eyes at his own behavior. He flicked his light around and a long sigh of relief spilled from between his lips when the large building resembling a temple came into view. He looked up at the shadow covered walls and grinned as he climbed the steps. Zelda doubted his abilities and here he stood, at his destination. Link was about to push the door open when two hands grabbed him. His mouth was covered, so any sound that he let out was muffled into an indistinguishable squeak, the other arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him down off the entry way and down into the brush that was creeping its way up the side of the library.

Link tried to push away but his right arm was pinned down to his side while the other was pulling at the arm covering his mouth. The whole situation seemed rather surreal at first. Was this really happening to him, his first triumph gone sour? His energy was rapidly seeping away, his legs growing weary from trying to push himself away. But what really made him freeze was the puff of air that blew across the top of his head, and the hushed voice that followed.

“Quiet now, Knee High,” Ghirahim hummed quietly. “Someone’s been following you for quite some time now.” Link felt his heart jump into his throat as his eyes searched the darkness, only a strip of the road was lit up from where he dropped his light in a panic. He tugged at the hand on his mouth, which slipped off and came to rest on the side of his head.

“You’d have to have been following me to know that.” He breathed, as quiet as his wavering voice could manage.

“Touche.” Ghira responded, “If you must know, I was tailing your stalker. He’s trying to steal my job, and in those shoes? Tisk, revolting.” Link furrowed his brow at his words, finding his behavior strange but brushed it off.

“It isn’t like there’s a huge selection of footwear in the middle of space.” Link huffed, trying to blow a piece of his hair out of his face, but the strand just fell back, uncomfortably into his eyes.

“Well, someone’s got more attitude this time.” The pirate audibly rolled his eyes, he dropped the hand from Links head and rustled around in his pockets for something Link couldn’t make out. “We’ve got about five minutes until the next push so it’s best if we head towards the station now, as much as I was enjoying this tender moment of sarcastic remarks….” The sentence trailed off into quiet murmurs. Link could now see the item in his hand was some kind of communicator.

“Wha- what push? Why would we go to the station?” Link felt his stomach turn and the blood drain from his face, thoughts dizzy.

“What?” Ghirahim snapped his comm shut and stuffed it back in his pocket. “You’re joking, right?” Link just shook his head after a minute, realizing that was actually a question. Next thing he knew he was being spun around and pushed against the wall. When he looked back up, he met eyes just as dark as space itself. “Don’t you know danger when it hits?”

“Only when it hurts.” Link frowned, shifting his weight around and trying not to appear as uncomfortable as he felt.

“By the time it hurts, you’re dead.” His words were spoken low, and made his blood run cold. “Consider that lesson one on ‘Space Pirating 101’” He snickered and stepped away.

“What danger are we in?” Link asked after his heart returned to his proper place.

“We? You’re quite mistaken, I am perfectly fine. It’s you that should be worrying.” He huffed, pushing at the half of his hair that covered his face, only for it to fall back into his face, but he played it off with a flourished turn. “Your home is being attacked.”

“What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’?” Ghira asked, voice fluctuating higher to mock the blond. “Blackouts don’t just happen, hate to burst your bubble-” He paused, enjoying his own joke for a moment. “-but your perfect little kingdom is under attack by a group of mean, just downright horrible people.” He said, drawing out the last letter of each word.

“But- why?” Link could hardly breath, was this true? If so he had to find Fi quickly and return to his sister-

“Because of you.” Ghirahim said, finger jabbing Links shoulder. “Because of a tiny, little shrimp. Which is why I’m here. To do you a favor. You see the way I figure it, is that if I take you away from this place.” He stood to his full height, arms spreading as if to gesture to the whole dome. “It would remain safe. Your friends, family, everyone will be safe.”

Link had no words. He stared at the man in front of him, tall, overly confident and if he was being honest a little to extra. Was he telling the truth? Part of him believed him, but every fiber of his being wanted it to not be true. It was easy to just pretend everything was fine. He had done it since day one.

“But-” He tried, but nothing came out. Ghira’s eyebrows raised. He swallowed and tried again. “Do you know, who it is?” Link asked, cautiously.

“Yes. Her name is Cia. She and I have a terrible relationship, lets just say….actually let’s not say anything about that.” He chuckled. “The point is if she gets her mits on you, just, gross.”

“Why does she want me?” Link asked, the situation becoming more real in every second. “I’m nothing special! I’m just- I don’t even-” He leaned back against the wall. “What do I do?”

“Well.” Ghirahim sniffed. “Come with me, for starters. Once this has all died down,” He waved his hands. “We’ll come back, and yay! Everyone is happy.” He waved his hands with a fake grin spreading across his face.

Link just stared at him with a dumbfounded look. This couldn’t be true, Link worried his bottom lip, looking down at his feet while he thought. His gaze dropped to the ground for a brief moment. Thoughts running at double time. Eventually he opened his mouth to speak.

‘I-” Before the words could form another boom rang out, and the ground shook, making Link stumbled, he had to steady himself on the wall of the library. Why would he be willing to help? What did he have to gain?

“Time’s up pipsqueak!” Ghirahim snarled at him, demeanor changing completely. “It’s time to go.”

Link watched with wide eyes as the space pirate stomped towards him, he backed up further until his back pressed against the cold stone walls of building behind him, but it did nothing for him. As soon as he was within arms reach, Ghirahim grabbed him and before he had the chance to even struggle, his world turned fuzzy, until finally fading into black.

 

The next time he awoke, Link found himself staring into darkness. He was sure his eyes were wide open and yet no light filled his field of vision. He felt his breath quicken in panic as he began to feel around, the ground was cold under his fingers. He felt a wave of dizziness hit and a dull throb in his head as he pushed himself up off the ground with a groan. Upon standing to his feet and taking another look around, he discovered himself to still be in town- there were a few lights in the distance, and some dimmer, green glow sticks lighting the main roads.

The ally he was in was completely dark, so he shuffled slowly out onto the main pathway. He looked up and saw he was by the space station, it seemed to be a block or two away but easy to see due to it’s huge exterior. He could see there were some lights on inside, the building probably had a backup generator. He spun in a circle, finding it odd that there was no one in sight. Where were they all? Had Ghirahim decided he wasn’t worth it? Left without him? He sighed, rubbing at the fully formed bruise on his head with a grimace. He was about to move from his spot when voice echoed from down the street. Link stared down the road, backing back into the ally he had originally awoken in; letting the shadows hide him from the approaching group of people. Or were they something else? The sounds they were making- they weren’t like anything he had ever heard before. They didn’t sound like people.

And they were far from it. When the first of the group appeared from around the corner, Link felt his heart rate increase tenfold. His eyes widened in surprise and he had to fight the urge to turn tail and run- surely his panicked sounds would alert the creatures of his presence. They were- big, and black. They had arms and legs like a normal person but their heads were flat, with- tentacles? He couldn’t tell, he just knew they weren’t human.

He slapped a hand over his mouth and shuffled back further into the shadows, his mind racing to identify the creatures in front of him. The thousands of pages of books he had absorbed must have had something, something. Then it came to him. They were Twilight creatures. But they were never this far from their planet- it had something to do with their way into this realm, like a power source. He couldn’t quite recall.

There were four of them, moving slowly into the courtyard across from where he stood. The sounds they were making made a shiver crawl up his spine. What could he do? Certainly not fight, there was no way he could. Sure he knew how to wield a sword but the lack of one would be a problem, along with the fact that there were four of them. He dropped his hand away from his mouth and steeled himself. The alley behind him was a dead end, the only real way out was forward, and they didn’t seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. As much as he hated to admit it, running was his best option.

With a deep breath he waited until the creatures backs were turned and started slowly edging forward, keeping close to the far wall, fingers skidding along it. It was unusually cold, and rough under the pads of his fingers, until the length of the wall ran out, and his hand hung in open air. He let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and tried to keep himself in the shadows and he rounded the corner. He could feel his heartbeat all the way in his toes, breath coming out in quick, uncontrollable puffs of nervousness. He turned his back to the creatures, eyes looking ahead at the road leading- hopefully- back home. Things were going smoothly, well, as smoothly as something like this could go.

But when he heard the unholy screech, his blood ran cold and his pace quickened. He broke into a run when the sounds grew louder, and closer. Link broke into a sprint, not willing to look back behind him- instead his eyes scanned the streets, looking for a place to hide himself once again but everything looked closed- he was beginning to panic more than he should as his feet flew across the ground, a panicked gasp pushing past his lips as the road in front of him ended abruptly. Skidding to a stop Link looked left and right, trying to decide which way to go when another sound joined the growling of the creatures- this was different though. The growling of an engine more like. Light flooded the street to his left, he tried to look while shielding his eyes but it was hard to see.

It was a bike, he realized just as it came into view. The brakes made an unpleasant squeak as it skid to a stop in between Link and the approaching Twilight. Link’s eyes were wide as four loud bangs went off, he instinctively squinted his eyes and watched as the four creatures were each shot with bright, beams of red lights, they slowed down- but they weren’t dead. Ghriahim- Link had realized- turned his head, his concentrated frown turning on him and barked a command at him as he shoved a helmet into Links arms.

“Get on!” Link’s gaze flickered from Ghirahim to the recovering Twili before fumbling with the helmet in his hands. He shakily pulled it over his head and climbed on behind Ghirahim. He hardly had time to grab onto his waist before the bike roared to life under them and took off down the street. The blond squeezed his eyes shut, terrified at first. His mind racing with random facts about bikes like these- light, ran on electricity, were difficult to drive and had an average of 4.6 deaths a week due to accidents.

Forcing his eyes to open, Link cautiously took in the environment around him, speeding by. It was nauseating to look at for long. The sudden turns were not helping his stomach as he clung on tighter to the man sitting in front of him. This is it. He thought. I’m going to die and it won’t be by Fi’s hand. Which is a surprise. His thoughts were interrupted by a bright flash of light, and a earthshaking crash coming from behind them. Link twisted his head around to see, and his mouth ran dry.

Flying outside of the Dome was a large ship, decorated with purple and white colors and lights. Another flash of light, the ground shook, and Link’s breath caught in his throat. There was a large, rather frightening crack in the glass of the Dome- it was on the verge of breaking open. His mouth fell open but only slightly, no sound would come though, he was truly speechless.

“Don’t look.” Ghirahim spoke up, although his voice was barely heard. A whisper in the back of Link’s mind. But he obeyed. His eyes once again squeezing shut, hoping to block out the images of his home being destroyed. Not daring to think of Zelda, or Fi. Hoping that this was nothing but a dream.

 

Link didn’t open his eyes until he felt the bike slow to a stop, and the soft rumbling of the motor faded until there was nothing. Slowly, he peeled them open and looked around. They were in the lobby of the Space Station. Parked right outside the wide double doors. Ghirahim was pulling off his own helmet as Link released his hold on him and pulled off his own, scrambling to get off. Through the doors Link could see hundreds of panicked eyes. The lights inside were powered by an extra generator. Link realized what they were all doing there- they were running away. Evacuating the Dome. Maybe Zelda is here. He hoped, eyes scanning all the faces through the door.

“Don’t just stand there and gawk.” Ghirahim whispered harshly, grabbing Link by the arm and tugging him along to the doors. He released him once they were through the doors, pushing his way through the large group of people. The building obviously wasn’t meant for this many people at once. The elevators were running, but slowly. Link watched with wide eyes and the people pushed and shoved to get to the launch deck. He watched as Ghirahim’s tall form began to get further and further away from him. A surge of panic filled his mind as he himself began to push forward, muttering ‘excuse me’s’ and ‘I’m sorry’s’ as he went. When the dark red jacket was once again in view Link reached a hand out and clutched tightly at the fabric like it was his life-line.

“Ghirahim-” Link spoke, trying to get his attention.

“What?” He asked, continuing forward inch by inch rather than look back.

“Where did you go?” Link inquired. Realizing the man had knocked him out and left him in an alley. The taller man finally stopped and turned to him.

“If you’re looking for an apology, that’s not gonna happen. See sugar, every second you spent ‘hmm’ing and ‘hawww’ing was another second wasted.” He grumbled.

“Then why leave-”

“You in an alley? That’s a long story that we don’t have time for. Short version- I had to deal with more than those four Twili Messengers you saw. You’re welcome by the way.” He said, lips curling into a small, cheesy grin before turning back around to continue the trek towards the elevators. Link only frowned, but remained quiet until another idea sparked into his mind.

“My sister-” He began.

“Is already gone.” Ghirahim cut him off. Link blinked.  
“How do you know-?”

“Standard procedure for evacuation you moron. Royalty always leaves first, you’d think YOU of all people would know that.” Link could practically hear the eye roll. But he had a point, at least he knew she was safe- hopefully. Just as he finished speaking, there was another deafening crash. The ground shook and this time the lights flickered. Everyone went silent, it was a surreal thing really. It was like everyone had held their breath until the lights came back, and the shaking stopped.

They made it to the elevators just before one was about to leave, Ghirahim stuck his arm between the closing doors and forced them back open, much to the annoyance of the other passengers. There was hardly any room but they still managed to squeeze on. Link uncomfortably wedged between Ghirahim and another, older man who was wheezing and at that moment Link was afraid the man was about to die. He edged closer to the space pirate who had an amused look on his face.

The doors opened and they were greeted with an equally as crowded room. Link moved forward to get off but Ghirahim grabbed his arm and pulled him back, letting the others off first. Link shot him a questioning look as Ghirahim pushed the button for the floor higher.

“Like I’d leave my ship on the main floor.” He scoffed. “I can afford premium treatment.” He grinned and Link shook his head as the glass elevator ascended up to the next floor, which was used for higher-classed pilots, usually the royal guard or those who could afford it. 

The doors opened once again, to a rather empty hanger, save for a few ships and some pilots that had yet to take off. Ghirahim stepped off the elevator and took a sharp left towards the end of the room. Link followed, having to jog to keep up with the pirate. They came to a stop in front of a medium sized ship, it was colored white and- surprisingly grey. It had two large wings with what Link assumed were guns attached. It looked old, and beat up. Not what one would think a famous Space Pirate would fly.

“What?” Ghirahim snapped, noticing Link’s head tilted to the side and speculating gaze.

“Nothing.” He said. “Just- I thought it’d be red.” Ghirahim snorted and nodded at him to follow. Which Link did.

Ghirahim climbed up the side and pulled open the door to the cockpit. Disappearing inside. Link could hardly fight the grin that was threatening to spread across his face. His dream of leaving here was indeed finally happening. He just wished the circumstances were different. The inside was a lot like the exterior. White and grey, there were two seats at the front, the ceiling was high for Link but he noticed that Ghirahim had to lean forward to keep his head from hitting. The back was full of boxes, nothing special. Link felt his previous need to smile slowly fading. Was this what a pirates ship should look like? He turned to look at Ghirahim, who was seated in the pilot's chair and slipping on a headset. Slowly bringing the ship to life.

“Sit down unless you plan on being tossed around back there.” Ghirahim hummed, jabbing a thumb at the co-pilot’s chair while still working. Link shuffled forward, taking a seat as instructed. He searched for a seatbelt but found what looked like the end of one.

“Uhmm..?” Ghirahim looked.

“Oh yeah! Just. Hold onto something.” He waved it off and Link felt his chances of survival slipping away. Before he could consider getting off and taking his chances with the Twilight, the ship roared to life beneath him. Link clutched at the armrest as the ships hovertech kicked in and lifted off the ground of the hanger. He watched Ghirahim’s hands fly over the controls, a smile curled on the mans pale lips. Then he realized it.

“You’re here for the same reason they are….aren’t you?” Link asked, voice unwavering. Ghirahim paused his actions, turning his head just a fraction to look at the blond.

“If I was, what would you do? You’re a little slow aren’t you pip-squeak.” He replied, his voice not as friendly as the first time they had spoken.

“Nothing.” Link said, breaking their eye contact and looking out the front window of the ship, seeing the lights flicker again. “If I’m the cause of this. I would rather be dead.” This seemed to surprise the space pirate, because he didn’t respond right away. Instead, he grabbed control of the ship and just like that- they took off. The ship lurched forward, making Link’s stomach flip as he leaned back in his chair. The only sound coming from the engines of the old ship, Link bit down on his lip as he saw the Dome- his home, slowly growing farther away.

“That’s quite the interesting outlook.” Ghirahim broke the silence, making Link look back at him. The pirate was still looking ahead of them, hands idle. “Unfortunately for you, I’m not here to kill you.” He said, turning his head to look at the blond.

Link held his gaze for several minutes, but not willing to respond. Ghirahim looked away first, and the blond looked down at his hands resting in his lap.

What was going to happen now?


End file.
